Un mundo en color gris palido
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Hinata una niña que quedo desprotegida se encuentra con otro niño que tambien sobrevive en las calles de un Japon antiguo, un mundo donde nadie es capaz de hacer nada sin algo a cambio. Los dos pasan varios años juntos, pero por cosas de la vida terminan separados. De niña de la calle a geisha, de geisha a oiran, de oiran a concubina. El amor existe en un mundo caotico? Lime/Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou mina! Bueno les traigo una historia que espero que les guste. Habra lemon en ella, asi que por favor menores abstenerse. **

**No olviden dejar sus reviews! ;)  
**

**.**

**.**

.

**Un mundo en color gris pálido **

El encuentro que estoy a punto de relatar, dura solo un micro segundo en la vida de dos personas que se cruzaron, en un lugar desconocido, en un tiempo indefinido.

Por las calles de aquel lugar caminaba una hermosa mujer de más o menos 30 años. Por su vestimenta se notaba a leguas que era una persona de la aristocracia. Portaba de manera esplendida aquella ropa de seda fina y un peinado sofisticado en sus cabellos azules con adornos de oro y piedras preciosas. Caminaba con el cuello extendido, pero sin rigidez en la nuca, la espalda recta y la cabeza en alto, sus grandes ojos reflejaban una mirada de color gris pálido con un ligero tinte azulado que estaba fijada en el frente y no parecía haber poder humano que pudiera desviarla, el mundo a su alrededor no parecía existir, ella era el centro del mundo y lo sabía. Su caminar era elegante, refinado pero tan natural que solo se podría imaginar que toda su vida había estado rodeada de lujos y que jamás había conocido la pobreza, ni las dificultades cotidianas de los plebeyos. Esa calle, era su calle, todo el mundo se hacía a un lado al momento que pasaba, orgullosa, altiva.

Al mismo tiempo, por el mismo lugar caminaba un hombre de más o menos la misma edad. Por su vestimenta se notaba a leguas que era una persona que había pasado su vida en lo más bajo de la sociedad. Portaba una ropa de tela barata y sucia. Sus cabellos rubios estaban despeinados y parecía que no se había bañado en días ya que se podía notar, además de su mala facha, que no se había afeitado en un buen tiempo. Caminaba con la espalda curvada, la cara baja, su mirada de color azul cielo no dejaba de fijar el suelo y no parecía haber poder humano que pudiera desviarla, el mundo a su alrededor no parecía existir, él era el fantasma que todos quieren evitar, la escoria de la sociedad indeseada y lo sabía. Su caminar era tosco y abandonado y solo se podría imaginar que toda su vida había estado rodeado de escasez y que jamás había conocido la riqueza, ni las facilidades de los aristócratas. Esa calle, solo era una calle más por la que deambulaba sin rumbo, todo el mundo se hacía a un lado al momento que pasaba por ella, derrotado, humilde.

Pero paremos la imagen justo en el cruce de estos dos personajes como si detuviéramos la vida y nuestro entorno se quedara detenido como en una pintara.

Observemos la postura de ella. A pesar de ir fijando el frente y pasar tan orgullosa, se pudo notar que sus ojos se desviaron levemente hacia aquel pordiosero que pasaba a su lado. En su mirada, por un momento, fue difícil descifrar lo que estaba pasando en su interior. ¿Temor? ¿Angustia? ¿Odio? ¿Nostalgia? Su pecho estaba hinchado, en ese momento preciso, había tomado una gran bocanada de aire, llenando al máximo sus pulmones, como si hubiese intentado darse valor para pasar al lado de aquel hombre. Sus delicadas manos se cerraron en puño en ese micro segundo, como para retener algún sentimiento que no quería dejar escapar. Su paso hesito por esa misma milésima de tiempo, quedando suspendido en el aire al momento en que paramos la imagen.

Observemos ahora la postura de él. A pesar de ir fijando el suelo y pasar tan derrotado, se pudo notar que al igual que ella, su mirada desvió hacia aquella diosa inalcanzable que pasaba a su lado. En su mirada, por un momento, fue difícil descifrar lo que estaba pasando en su interior. ¿Cobardía? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Anhelación? ¿Nostalgia? Su pecho se oprimió, en ese momento preciso, había dejado ir todo el aire de sus pulmones, como si respirar el mismo aire que ella fuera un pecado digno de muerte. Sus manos toscas estaban completamente abandonadas a ellas mismas, como si estuvieran cansadas de retener ese sentimiento que guardaba y del que jamás pudo deshacerse. Su paso hesito por esa misma milésima de tiempo, quedando suspendido en el aire, al igual que el de ella, al momento en que paramos la imagen.

Y bien, estos dos personajes que al parecer viven en dos mundos completamente diferentes pasaron por la misma calle, como dos completos desconocidos y nadie noto en ese micro segundo la invasión de sentimientos y recuerdos que llegaron a sus mentes en ese cruce casual y es viendo cómo mece el viento las hojas de un gran sauce llorón y bajo la melodiosa voz de una mezzosoprano que les relatare la historia de estos dos personajes.

.

.

.

Lo primero que llego a la mente de ambos fue una callejuela en las profundidades de aquella cuidad de una época lejana, en un Japón que ahora solo existe en nuestra imaginación, más precisamente en un mercado que quedaba cerca de un río, en donde se podían escuchar los gritos de los vendedores y el trinar de las gaviotas y muy a lo lejos el ruido del agua corriendo, también llegaban al mismo tiempo olores de pescado, frutas y especies de todo tipo. Las domésticas o madres de familia pasaban por ahí apresuradas y se escuchaba el barahúnda que hacía todo ese gentío a tempranas horas de la mañana, hombres y mujeres pasaban por el lugar, ignorando a una pequeña de seis años vestida con una bata en malas condiciones de color gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias viejas en sus pies desnudos.

-¿Me compra una rosa Hime-sama? – Pedía a las pasantes, pero parecía ser invisible a la vista de muchas y las pocas miradas que recibía eran de desdén. Aquella pequeña vio bajar de su carrosa cargada por sus sirvientes a una hermosa niña de cabello rosa, vestida con hermosas ropas de seda con colores que hacían juego con sus cabellos, llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad que parecía ser inalcanzable para ella y por un momento anhelo con todo su corazón llegar a tener algún día esa misma expresión. Aquella pelirosa abrazaba una hermosa muñeca, su vida parecía de ensueño y ella no podía ni soñar con algo parecido.

-¡Atrapen a ese ladronzuelo! – Aquella gruesa voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos, pero cuando voltio era demasiado tarde, un niño, más o menos 2 años mayor que ella, venia de chocarse, llevándosela con él al suelo. Un montón de naranjas salieron rodando por todos lados, la niña al verlas rodar tomo una en sus manos, se veían deliciosas, tenía mucha hambre y no pudo impedirse desear comerse una, el hombre que venía persiguiendo al chiquillo los vio en el suelo con su mercancía.

-¡Atrápenlos! ¡Son unos ladrones! – Vocifero, todo el mundo miro con desprecio hacia ellos, pero nadie hizo nada.

-¡Corre!- Grito el niño tomando su mano y jalándola con él. El chiquillo parecía conocer los lugares más escurridizos de aquel mercado. Cuando llegaron a un callejón lejano pararon su carrera.

-¡Aaaigoo! – Suspiro - ¡Eso estuvo cerca! – Se exclamo retomando el aire y limpiándose el sudor de la frente. La niña aun sostenía la naranja en la mano, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el que las venia de robar.

-T-ten…creo que es tuya…- Dijo con el dolor de su corazón, deseaba comérsela, pero no era de ella, lo miro profundamente con sus ojos perlados, el pequeño rubio se le quedo viendo anonadado, el color de su mirada era única y parecía hechizarlo, y a pesar de que su rostro estaba manchado con hollín, le pareció estar en presencia de la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

-Ahh…no importa…te la puedes quedar… ¡hace rato me comí un montón!… -Mintió sonrojándose levemente de sus mejillas, pero su estómago lo traiciono y se puso color tomate.

-mmm ya veo… ¡pues yo hace rato comí un gran plato de arroz con pescado frito! Así que una naranja entera sería demasiado y me dolería la panza…- Comentó tranquila mientras pelaba aquella fruta, al terminar la partió a la mitad y se la extendió con la sonrisa más encantadora que jamás le habían hecho. Desgraciadamente, su estómago también la traiciono, pero el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa, ignorando esa traición y tomo su parte.

-¿Dónde vives? – Pregunto amistoso, no recordaba haberla visto por ahí antes, la niña no tenía lugar fijo, vagaba por las calles desde varios meses, se había quedado sola en ese lugar caótico después de la muerte de su madre. Su padre había sido un samurái que venía de un gran linaje, pero en esa época, los samuráis ya no tenían prestigio alguno y se había ido, abandonándolas sin ni un centavo para sobrevivir. Su madre y ella subsistían en el campo como podían, pero debido a la gran pobreza a la cual se enfrentaban, tuvieron que salir en busca de un mejor lugar. Desgraciadamente, su progenitora enfermo y ahora, estaba completamente sola.

El jovencito de ocho años que se había prendido de sus ojos grises decidió llevarla con él. Después de deambular todo el día en busca de comida, la llevo a donde se alojaba, pasaron por una estrecha calle empedrada, llegaron a un puente arqueado por donde corría el agua de un pequeño canal, las casas de madera se encontraban a lo largo de este mismo, luces y faroles de papel empezaban a encenderse. Los primeros clientes entraban en los locales por las puertas correderas de madera y papel que sólo dejan ver la luz del interior, risas y bullicios de hombres se empezaban a escuchar desde el interior de aquellos lugares, bajo cantos, sonidos de tambores y shamisens.

Naruto se paró y miro a su alrededor, la hizo escalar por el techo de una casa de madera, llegaron a un cuartito que estaba lleno de tiliches empolvados.

-Shuut …no hagas mucho ruido o nos podrían pillar…

Desde hacía varias semanas, se había instalado en ese cuarto que se situaba hasta arriba de una casa que parecía estar abandonada, pero por si las dudas, era mejor no hacer ruido y solo llegaba una vez la luz oculta.

-Es mejor que dormir afuera, ¿no crees? – La niña sonrió tímidamente, no tardo en volverse adicto a esa sonrisa que le aceleraba el corazón. Deseo verla sonreír por el resto de su vida con esos ojos grises que le robaban el aliento.

Ella poseía una belleza inimaginable que podía deslumbrar a cualquiera.

.

.

.

-¿Hinata!?Hinata!? – Gritaba en voz baja para que la ojiperla lo volteara a ver, pero ella seguía ida viendo la linda muñeca en el puesto del mercado. Naruto desvió sus ojos hacia donde ella los tenía.

-¡Hinata! – Grito de nuevo, la niña voltio hacia él y le sonrió apenada – ¿Lista?

-¡Hai! – Contesto animada, se paró en frente del dueño de la tienda de fruta, inspiro profundo y pego un grito aterrador con su voz aguda – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – Como era de esperarse el dueño y la gente que pasaba por ahí se acercaron preocupados, una señora hasta insulto al tiendero acusándolo de hacerle quien sabe que a la pequeña. En el desastre ocasionado, su amigo aprovecho el momento, en cuanto vio que él se había ido con una buena dotación de fruta dejo de gritar. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo por la falta de aire y el esfuerzo que venía de hacer.

-¿Pero niña que te paso? ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntaba la señora, a lo que ella solo sonrió robándole el corazón a los espectadores y simplemente les contesto que nada. Se fue dando pequeños saltos sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Después de un año se habían vuelto un duo de ladroncillos bastante experimentados. Naruto intentaba hacer trabajos por aquí, por allá, pero no era sencillo, así que cuando no les iba bien tenían que recurrir a algunas artimañas. Ese día después de una semana mal comiendo, habían podido comer hasta zacearse de fruta.

Los dos se acostaron al borde del río mirando pasar las nubes, pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer.

-Es hora de regresar – El rubio se paró para encaminarse, ella vio su espalda, espalda que seguía como sombra desde que lo conocía y se había prometido seguirla por el resto de su vida.

Regresaron al cuarto donde estaban alojados. El frio empezaba a hacerse sentir, el invierno en ese lugar era duro. La niña empezó a escalar con precaución por el techo de aquella casa abandonada.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No vienes? – Le pregunto a su amigo.

- Ettooo…luego te alcanzo, tengo algo que hacer…- contesto

-¡Voy contigo! – No había ni terminado de decirlo que ya estaba bajándose.

-¡No! Solo espérame ¿sí? – La nena solo hizo una mueca, no le gustaba quedarse sola, tenía miedo de no volverlo a ver, quedarse sola otra vez la aterraba – Por favor…no tardare…- Continuo él, hasta que ella termino por ceder.

En el cuarto obscuro, el frio y la humedad se sentían cada vez más intensos. Tomo unas cobijas que habían bajado a robarse en uno de los cuartos de aquella casa y se tapó. Naruto había estado desapareciendo así por unos días durante todo el otoño, aunque lo había dejado de hacer desde hacía unas semanas, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, mientras pensaba a donde rayos se podía meter tan tarde.

.

La mujer suspiro al ver llegar al rubio.

-Entonces, no cambiaras de opinión. ¿Quieres una muñeca? – Pregunto la tiendera, durante el todo el otoño el chico había hecho algunos trabajos extras para poder obtener ese juguete, no comprendía porque no tomaba un juguete de niño o alguna ropa, que bien le hacía falta ya que la que traía estaba bastante desgastada.

-¡HAI! – Asintió feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

Al entrar al cuarto vio como aquel angelito iba cerrando sus hermosos ojos grises ganada por el sueño.

-Tanjoubi Omedetou - Le susurro a su oído mientras sostenía en sus manos una muñequita de trapo, Hinata se enderezo rápidamente, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par al ver aquel juguete que tanto deseaba.

-¡A-Arigatou Naruto-kun! – Grito ahogada, sobrexcitada de la emoción mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría, se le lanzo al cuello haciéndolo sonrojar al extremo. Hinata no recordaba cuando era su cumpleaños, solo recordaba que ese día, solía caer la primera nevada.

.

.

.

Hinata se despertó en el ático de aquella casa y su mirada se paró en aquella muñeca que Naruto le había regalado hacia seis años, era su única posesión material y lo más preciado que tenía. El blondo miraba por la ventana, se voltio hacia ella al verla despertar y le sonrió. Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban su rostro haciéndole ver extremadamente guapo y varonil y ella sentía mariposas en su vientre siempre que la miraba con esos ojos celestes.

-¡Vamos! ¡Intentare que me den trabajo en el mercado! – Indicó

Desgraciadamente la suerte no estuvo de su lado, regresaron derrotados por la misma calle empedrada de siempre, se cruzaron a unas prostitutas y unos borrachos, algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados en ese barrio de mala muerte por el que siempre pasaban.

-Tengo hambre Naruto, no hemos comido nada en 4 días…- se quejó la niña haciéndole un puchero que le rompió el corazón.

-Lo se…

-Hagamos lo del otro día…- Sugirió ella sonriéndole coquetamente.

-¡No! No quiero exponerte…- Esperaba encontrar otra solución en vez de esa, pero sabía que no la habría.

-Pero no pasara nada…tu estarás ahí para defenderme, siempre estás ahí para hacerlo – El blondo suspiro, no podía dejar pasar un día más sin que ella comiera nada, no quería que se enfermara, así que termino aceptando.

Hinata, que ahora tenía 13 años, se acercó a una esquina, puso la sonrisa más coqueta y provocativa que tenía, imitando a aquellas mujeres que trabajaban en las calles. A pesar de su corta edad, el atractivo sexual que tenía unido a su gran belleza atraía a muchos y en aquella época, no era raro ver prostitutas de su edad.

-Hinata…deja de robarnos a nuestros clientes – Se quejó Anko, una mujerzuela que ya los conocía.

La chiquilla rio divertida y le guiño el ojo.

Un hombre viejo se le quedo viendo a aquella belleza, se le acerco, era demasiado hermosa como para estar trabajando en las calles. Con la mirada y la sonrisa de una mujer fresca, lo jalo hacia el callejón que estaba por ahí sin decir palabra, el hombre empezó a acercar peligrosamente su mano hacia su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento sintió algo puntiagudo en la espalda.

-La tocas y te mato – Amenazo mientras que al mismo tiempo palpaba la ropa de aquel hombre, le saco todo el dinero que traía, el hombre solo sonrió de lado, venía de caer en una trampa muy tonta, pero no podía apartar la vista de aquella chiquilla.

-Sabes chico, tienes un diamante en bruto en tus manos, esta pequeña es hermosa, podría valer mucho si la pulimos un poco, podrías ganarte un buen dinero con ella… ¿Porque no me la vendes?

-Está loco –bufo – Jamás lo haría.

-Lastima…solo ten en cuenta una cosa, una flor tan delicada como ella, no debería de vivir en este lugar inmundo como una pordiosera… si cambias de idea, ven a verme al Kashizashiki de Tsunade …pregunta por Jiraiya…créeme yo puedo hacer que tenga una vida decente y nunca más tendría que pasar penurias…

- ¿Una vida decente?… en un burdel…no me diga…No dejare que se vuelva una prostituta, aunque me cueste la vida…se lo puedo asegurar…- Afirmo mientras que sus mandíbulas de apretujaban cada vez con más fuerza, como se atrevía ese viejo a ofrecerle tal cosa.

-¿Prostituta? Jamás dije que sería una vulgar prostituta…- Su sonrisa de viejo zorro no dejaba su rostro.

Naruto quería romperle la cara, jamás le daría a un viejo rabo verde a su dulce Hinata, él la cuidaría, retuvo su cólera para evitar problemas, algunos guardias andaban por el lugar, lo obligo a bajarse los pantalones para que pudieran salir corriendo de ahí.

El hombre salió del callejón, esa niña le podía hacer ganar mucho dinero, ya tendría la oportunidad de tenerla, sonrió maliciosamente.

-Es la primera vez que veo a alguien salir tan contento después de que le robaron…- comento Anko

-Quiero que me la venda… ¿Los conoces?

-jajaja puedes seguir soñando, esa niña es la pupila de sus ojos, ¡jamás te la vendería! – Reía divertida.

-¿Cuánto me cobras por un poco de información? – La azabache recobro poco a poco su seriedad, un dinero extra siempre era bienvenido.

-No sé mucho de ellos…pero… - Jiraiya sonrió, la gente siempre tenía un precio.

.

Mientras caminaban por la calle empedrada, unas mujeres de vestidos de seda pasaron a su lado. Hinata se les quedo mirando, parecían princesas con aquellos hermosos kimonos.

-¡Ohe! – Llamo Naruto – Mira por donde caminas…- Regaño, sus ojos se cruzaron, y la niña lo fijo, clavando sus ojos grises en los suyos, acerco su cuerpo para colgarse a su brazo, estaba tan cerca que el chico pudo sentir, en su antebrazo, aquellos pequeño bultos que se le empezaban a formar y a los 15, los chicos suelen ser bastante pervertidos.

-¿Nee Naruto?... ¿Crees que me vería bien en un vestido como ese? – preguntó sonriéndole coquetamente, el corazón adolecente del rubio palpito a mil por hora. Sus ojos se hundieron en el pequeño escote que tenía en su vestido gris, cosa que hizo que ella se hinchara más al darse cuenta en donde estaban sus ojos.

-Te verías hermosa…- contesto en un susurro mirándola desbordante de amor - Algún día tendrás uno aún más hermoso, ¡Te lo prometo!…- Tal afirmación provoco que ella sonriera, no por el hecho de tener un vestido caro algún día, sino porque él siempre velaba por ella y siempre quería hacerla feliz.

Al llegar al ático, Hinata se sentó en el borde de la ventana en la obscuridad que los invadía. La luz de la luna entraba iluminándola de manera maravillosa. Se veía tan hermosa que al blondo le dolió apartar la vista de ella.

-Es hora de dormir Hinata, quítate de ahí – La niña hizo un puchero, pero asintió.

Se paró detrás de un separador de ambiente de madera y papel que tenía motivos de flores en donde solía cambiarse su vestido gris por una batita blanca de dormir que habían encontrado entre los objetos guardados de la casa, lo bueno de ese lugar, es que había muchas cosas abandonadas.

El blondo, como desde hacía ya un tiempo, no pudo impedirse espiar por la pequeña rendija que tenía aquel separador de ambiente. Veía el momento en el que ella levantaba los brazos para quitarse su vestido gris, su piel blanca quedaba completamente descubierta, a veces hasta lograba ver, le parecía a él, uno de sus senos, haciendo que entre sus piernas se colocara una erección bastante notoria, lo que lo hacía sentirse el hombre más pervertido del mundo, pero esta vez no podía más, tenía que salir de ahí o terminaría haciendo algo que no debía.

Al terminar de cambiarse, Hinata salió detrás de aquel separador con la bata blanca que le quedaba bastante grande, y se extrañó al no verlo en el cuarto.

.

El blondo iba en el frio intentando sacarse esas ideas pervertidas de la cabeza.

-¿Que sucede Naruto-chan? – Pregunto Anko al verlo tan concentrado en su caminata, se le acercó para seguirlo y le tapo el paso.

-A-Anko-chan…-susurro el chico que no se había dado cuenta que ella lo seguía.

-¿Que sucede guapo?...- buscó ronroneando mientras una de sus manos se deslizo por su vientre hasta agarrar el bulto que tenía en sus pantalones, el chico trago duro y la mujerzuela empezó a sonreírle con picardía – Yo te puedo ayudar con tu problemita…

-Lo siento yo…no tengo para pagarte…- Dijo intentando seguir su camino, pero ella lo detuvo una vez más.

-Lo se…pero por un chico apuesto como tú, puedo hacer una excepción, digamos que es…un gesto de caridad… – Naruto necesitaba quitarse esa molesta erección que lo estaba persiguiendo desde hacía días. Sin pensarlo, tomo desesperado la boca de Anko y la beso torpemente, sin poder contener toda la pasión que lo estaba consumiendo.

-Espera pequeño…deja que te enseñe como se hace… - La mujer lo jalo al callejón, empezó a besarlo sensualmente mientras desabrochaba su camisa, para luego resbalar su mano por su piel desnuda hasta el cierre de su pantalón, con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro, la astuta mujer se agacho en frente de él. El blondo solo dejo escapar un gemido, lo que le hacía con su lengua era simplemente indescriptible, dejo de hacerlo justo antes de que el perdiera el completo control.

-¡No!…¡Sigue!… – Rogo con la respiración entrecortada.

-Tontito, hay algo aún mejor que eso - Explicó sentándose sobre unas cajas vacías de madera que estaban ahí, subió su vestido y abrió las piernas, el chico se le fue encima, ardiente, deseoso. Obviamente, como chico primerizo, no aguanto mucho.

.

.

.

Aquella niña llego a la maravillosa edad de 15 años. A pesar de todas las dificultades que pasaban, seguía teniendo una linda y larga cabellera azul, unos ojos grises risueños, una tez blanca casi inmaculada, los rasgos de su rostro eran finos y delicados, quizás estaba un poco más delgada de lo que debía, pero sus curvas eran ya bastante notorias. Llego al mercado a esperar a Naruto, lo vio cargando unos sacos de arroz en sus hombros, al verla no pudo impedirse sonreír de alegría.

-¡Te espera tu mujercita Naruto! – se burló uno de sus compañeros del mercado, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Urusei – mascullo el blondo para callar a aquel chico que lo molestaba, pero aquel comentario lo había hecho sentirse lleno de orgullo. Kiba solo se carcajeo al verlo sonrojarse.

La joven se acercó alegre a él, como siempre, mientras soplaba sus manos para calentarlas, el frio era demasiado intenso durante el inverno.

-¡Vamos a casa! – sonrió contenta, el chico al verla temblando se sacó el suéter que traía puesto y se lo dio.

-¡No Naruto-Kun! ¡Te enfermaras! – Indico preocupada.

-Claro que no…he estado todo el día moviéndome, tengo calor, no lo necesito – Afirmo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el suéter con cariño.

Entamaron la caminata por las calles de piedra hasta llegar a un sector en donde habían unas hermosas casas de madera que tenían grandes jardines, pararon su viaje en frente de la más grande que había.

-¿Nee Naruto…? ¿Crees que algún día podremos tener nuestra casa? – pregunto soñadora.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡y tu casa será más grande que esa! Te lo prometo – Respondió confiado, la chica lo voltio a ver sonrojada.

- …en realidad… lo único que quiero que me prometas es que siempre estarás conmigo… – dijo poniéndose roja hasta las orejas, mientras anhelaba su respuesta.

-Te lo prometo Hinata…siempre estaré contigo – Expresó dulcemente, mirándola con esos ojos esperanzados que solo los adolescentes enamorados saben emanar y ella confió en sus palabras.

Sin más regresaron a aquel ático que los reguardaba por las noches.

-Mañana tendré que buscar otro trabajo…Ichiraku me dijo que ya no tendría nada para mí por el resto del invierno…

Hinata se dejó caer en la colchoneta derrotada, todo era siempre tan difícil, ella podría ayudarlo, pero él no la dejaba trabajar porque se enfermaba fácilmente. Al dejarse caer, el vestido gris que llevaba puesto se levantó hasta la punta de su entrepierna, haciendo que el rubio no pudiera apartar su mirada de sus muslos descubiertos, estaba seguro que aquella piel era igual de suave que sus manos. El tiempo pasaba, iban creciendo y ella era cada vez más deseable. Le era doloroso soportar las ganas que tenia de hacerla suya, no era la primera vez que Hinata se tiraba sin precaución, a veces pensaba que lo hacía adrede, siempre lo veía con esa mirada invitante que lo volvía loco y a la cual no sabía cómo responder.

Aparto la vista de ella y se dirigió a la ventana para irse, no podía seguir en la misma habitación o terminaría aventándosele encima, haciéndole todas las cosas pervertidas que le pasaban por la cabeza.

-¿Naruto? – Se detuvo al escucharla llamarlo – ¿Te parezco bonita? – pregunto girándose a él robándole el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-¿Bonita!? ¡Eres hermosa Hinata! – contesto adolorido

-Entonces….porque…porque…!porque no me tomas!? – pregunto sonrojándose al extremo

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí! ¿Porque no me tomas? ¿Crees que no sé qué te vas con esa…- hizo un puchero - ¡Anko!? El otro día te seguí…y vi como…vi como…- trago duro - ¡Se lo hacías en el callejón! – Soltó de sopetón, molesta y sonrojada por decir aquello tan vergonzoso, pero los celos la carcomían desde varios días.

-¿Qué?! – Naruto se avergonzó a morir solo de imaginar que Hinata lo había visto haciéndole esas cosas pervertidas a Anko. Aquella prostituta le hacia el favor, y cuando decimos favor…era realmente un favor ya que obviamente él no tenía para pagarle, pero ella siempre le decía que por un chico tan guapo y de brazos fuertes como él, estaba dispuesta a hacer un poco de caridad y ya que cada vez le era más difícil retenerse con esa chica de ojos perla, prefería desahogarse con ella antes de cometer una locura. Lo único molesto que tenía que aguantar el confiado chico de aquella prostituta, era el sin fin de preguntas que siempre le hacía, parecía querer saber cada detalle de sus vidas.

-¿Entonces?…si soy hermosa, como dices, ¿porque no me tomas a mí, en vez de ella?! – reclamo haciendo un adorable puchero, no podía ocultar los celos que abrigaba.

-Hinata…- murmuro el blondo con cariño, se acercó a la colchoneta, se sentó a su lado y tomo tiernamente su rostro…- ¿Que dices?…Tu aún eres una niña, no puedo hacer eso…- intento disuadir.

-¡No! ¡Ya no soy una niña! Mírame bien…Mírame Naruto – No necesitaba que le rogara mucho, el rubio bajo su mirada mientras la observaba detalladamente, deseoso, era hermosa y su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer, voluptuosa y delicada, sus curvas eran perfectas, la deseaba tanto, no podía seguir controlándose, se mordió los labios, como cuando vez algo apetitoso y deseas comértelo a mordidas, paso su mano por debajo de su vestido gris para sentir esos muslos que lo estaban volviendo loco de deseo, acaricio sus piernas blancas y suaves como la seda. La recostó tiernamente y abrió esa bata gris que usaba de vestido, sus pechos vírgenes quedaron expuestos, beso sus labios y empezó a acariciar cada centímetro de su piel, haciéndola estremecerse en sus brazos, su respiración se agitaba. El deseo de hundirse en ella fue incontrolable.

- Te deseo…Te amo Hinata…Te amo tanto…no sabes cuánto…

-Y yo, te amo a ti Naruto… – respondió con su dulce voz, haciendo que la respiración de aquel chico se agitara desenfrenadamente con aquellas palabras. Era suya, solo suya y por ella era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Otro invierno comenzaba y esa noche ellos se fundieron en un solo ser.

.

-¿Quién demonios está aquí? – Gritaba una voz en la planta baja de la casa. Los dos adolescentes se despertaron, aún seguían atolondrados de la noche de amor que venían de pasar.

-shuuuut...no hagas ruido – Susurro al oído de la chica que tenía en sus brazos.

-¡No tiene caso que se escondan! ¡Sé que están ahí! ¡En cuanto los encuentre los matare! – Vociferaba molesto el dueño al cual le habían ido con el chisme de que dos invasores habitaban su casa, el hombre azotaba las puertas corredizas con fuerza, con el corazón acelerado los dos jóvenes escuchaban los fuertes pasos del hombre ir a todos los cuartos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Vístete! – Apresurados, salieron por la ventana y no pararon de correr hasta sentirse a salvo.

-¿Que vamos hacer ahora? ¡Ya no tenemos donde vivir!…- Preguntaba Hinata preocupada mientras el vaho salía rápidamente de su boca por su respiración agitada a causa de la carrera que habían pegado.

-No te preocupes…ya encontrare la solución…- trato de reconfortar, pero sabía que no sería fácil.

Después de varias semanas, aún seguían sin tener donde quedarse. Enero era el mes más helado y vivir en la calle, bajo un frio tan intenso era simplemente insoportable.

.

Hinata no paraba de toser en aquel callejón frio y obscuro, abrazaba la muñequita que había sido lo único que había sacado de aquel lugar, por nada del mundo se separaría de ella, verla tosiendo tanto lo preocupaba mucho. No tenía ni un quinto, no había trabajo en el mercado, ni en ningún otro lugar y Hinata cada vez se ponía peor.

-¡Se lo suplico doctor! ¡Le juro que le pagare hasta el último centavo! ¡Atiéndala por favor! – Imploraba, pero fue en vano, la única respuesta que recibió fue que le cerrara la puerta en las narices, nadie en ese lugar era capaz de hacer nada por compasión. Hinata ardía en fiebre y no había manera de hacérsela bajar.

Tomo su rostro en las manos, hervía – No te preocupes…estarás bien…te lo prometo, hare lo que sea necesario…estarás bien… – Susurraba el blondo. Estaba tan débil que tenía que apoyarse en él para poder caminar, la tomo en sus brazos a modo de recién casados, ella débilmente se aferró a su cuello.

Un hombre viejo rondaba el lugar, venia seguido con sus dos guardaespaldas y alguien que parecía ser un amigo de confianza, se acercó a ellos.

-Mira nada más como nos volvemos a encontrar…¿Que sucede Naruto-chan? ¿El pequeño diamante está a punto de quebrarse?…- Se burló irónico - tst tst tst tst tst muy mal chico, ya te lo dije una vez, una belleza como ella, no puede estar llevando una vida de pordiosera…Dime ¿aún no lo comprendes? No deberías de ser tan necio…Tu vida podría ser tan fácil si no tuvieras que estar siempre velando por alguien…podrías cambiar tu destino, cambiar el suyo, liberarte de tanta responsabilidad…puedes estar seguro que te pagare muy bien…véndemela – Dijo aquel hombre que solo estaba esperando el mejor momento para volver a proponerle aquel trato.

-¡Eso jamás! – Grito Hinata sacando fuerzas de donde podía – ¿Nee Naruto? – Continuo débil acurrucándose en su pecho, ella era suya y ahora que se había entregado a él, más que nunca. El rubio estaba desesperado ¿Que podía hacer? ¿De dónde podía sacar dinero para pagar al doctor? ¿Las medicinas? La miraba en sus brazos, tan débil que le acribillaba el corazón.

-Es una fierecilla…pero sabes que no puedes cuidarla…mírate, eres un pobre diablo que apenas tiene para alimentarse a sí mismo, ni siquiera puedes pagar la consulta…mucho menos las medicinas…¿Realmente quieres que se apague en tus brazos?…Yo tengo dinero de sobra… véndenmela, te pagare lo que me pidas, podrías buscar un lugar donde vivir con el dinero que te pague…y ella…ella tendría todo lo que jamás se podría imaginar…- Naruto la sintió desmallar en sus brazos, su corazón se aceleró – Ahorita mismo podría llevarla al doctor, piénsalo bien, no quieres que muera ¿cierto? – Siguió aprovechándose de los sentimientos del chico, el rubio la sostuvo aún más fuerte en sus brazos, necesitaba que la atendieran urgentemente, sintió miedo, pavor de que ella no pasara la noche.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué es lo que quiere con ella? ¡Es un viejo pervertido! Yo no puedo…no puedo…- negaba con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, su voz se quebró y empezó a sollozar como un niño.

-Jajaja…chico tonto, no quiero nada con ella…es muy linda, pero te aseguro que la cosa no va por ahí…y puedo asegurarte que no andará por las calles como esa prostituta, Anko…ya te dije, ella es un diamante…tengo algo mucho mejor para ella que las calles o hacerla mi amante…créeme nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte… - Naruto la miro en sus brazos, estaba tan débil y menudita, Jiraiya tenía razón, el solo era un pobre diablo, jamás podría darle todo lo que ella se merecía, por mucho que se esforzara, jamás podría cumplir aquellas promesas que siempre le hacía, peor aún, ni siquiera podía darle una vida decente, ni siquiera podía mantenerla a salvo.

-Está bien… - Asintió en contra de su corazón, su voz hizo sobresaltar a la chica y despertó, lo miro desconcertada, el hombre sonrió.

-Traigo 200 yenes… pero si quieres más…

-¡No! Solo…llévesela rápido…- susurro adolorido

- ¿Naruto!? ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Los guardaespaldas del hombre se acercaron para tomarla de sus brazos, la ojiperla los empujo para salir corriendo, pero la detuvieron por la cintura, empezó a debatirse, pataleaba sin cesar intentando escapar a pesar de estar ardiendo en fiebre, pero ellos la arrastraban cada vez más lejos de él.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! – Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que su voz se escuchara por todo el lugar, gritaba su nombre de manera desgarrante mientras esos hombres se la llevaban. El blondo la miraba desesperado, su respiración se entre cortaba, quiso correr a ella y rescatarla pero se retuvo, cerro sus puños tan fuerte que sus uñas de enterraron en su palma, la chica se zafó, corrió hacia él, pero antes de que lograra alcanzarlo la volvieron a sostener aquellos fuertes hombres, estiro su brazo hacia él intentando tocarlo, pero era imposible, su mano extendida pedía a gritos que él llegara a ella, deseaba con toda su alma que él la alcanzara, pero no lo hizo, solo se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda.

- ¡Dijiste que me amabas! – Chillo - ¡Que siempre estarías conmigo! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Naruto! ¡Lo prometiste! – reclamaba y gemía inconsolable.

-Tonta, en nuestro mundo no existe el amor…todos tenemos un precio…- dijo intentando controlar su sufrimiento por tener que dejarla ir mientras sentía sus uñas encajadas en sus palmas haciéndolo sangrar - … y él llego al mío…lo siento Hinata…- la tenue voz del chico era apenas audible.

-200 yenes… - Repitió ella en un susurro dejando de debatirse por un segundo, chocada por lo que venía de escuchar – Naruto… - Suplico - No lo hagas…- miro esa espalda que adoraba, aquella espalda cálida que estaba dispuesta a seguir hasta el fin del mundo y que ahora le parecía tan fría, él no se dignaba siquiera a voltearla a ver, aquellos hombres la volvieron a jalonear para llevársela, haciéndola desesperarse aún más.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Naruto! ¡Nooo! ¡Te amo! ¡Naruto! ¡Te amo! – Gritaba en la solitud de aquella calle, en esa noche de frio invierno, solo el eco de su voz se podía escuchar a través de ella. Nadie se asomó, ni siquiera a fisgonear a pesar de que sus gritos se escuchan claramente por todo el lugar.

-Tu pago...- Indicó el viejo al recibir el dinero del hombre que lo acompañaba, pero su mirada parecía perdida.

-Prométame que estará bien…- su mirada perdida era preocupante.

-Chico...puedo prometerte que tendrá todo lo que jamás podrás darle…ni en tus más grandes sueños…créeme… - El rubio sintió como su corazón iba desmoronándose poco a poco, mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas los gritos desgarradores de ella llamándolo, se alejó precipitadamente de ahí.

-¡NARUTOOOOOO! – fue el último grito que dio antes de debilitarse y caer desmayada.

-Jiraiya-San, no creo que esto esté bien…– Comento aquel acompañante.

-Itachi-kun, nadie pidió tu opinión. – Dijo aquel hombre que estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de tratos.

.

El viejo de cabello blanco se dirigió enseguida a la casa de té de una renombrada Geisha.

-Tengo algo que te interesara Mito-San – La mujer vio a aquella chica ardiendo en fiebre, miro su rostro, era hermosa.

-¿Que tiene?

-Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero puedes mandar a llamar al doctor, puedo asegurarte que no es nada grave… te la vendo…

-¿Me vienes a vender una niña enferma? – El hombre solo sonrió de lado – Creo que con un rostro como el de ella ganarías muchos clientes…una simple fiebre no es nada…

-¿Cuánto quieres?

-1000 yenes.

-Te doy 900, todavía tengo que gastar en doctor y medicinas – el hombre asintió.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo por el momento, espero sus comentarios, les intereso o no? Quieren saber que pasara con la hermosa Hinata ahora que fue vendida a una casa de geishas? Bien dejenme saber si quieren que lo siga o no. Espero por lo menos haber picado su curiosidad.  
**

**Sayonara ;)**

* * *

**Hola Mary-Angeles! Gracias por tu comentario, siento haber sido cruel :( no era mi intencion, bueno ya que tu me lo pides seguire con la historia, aunque solo sea un lector es mas que suficiente, a mi no me gusta cuando me dejan con un fic sin terminar hehe asi que trabajare un poco en la segunda parte y pronto podras leer la continuacion. Saludos! ;)  
**

**HOLA ICS! Gracias por tu review, bien! se que tengo dos lectores ahora! ;) Saludos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou! Aqui les traigo el capitulo 2! El cap 3 tardere en subirlo ya que se acabo el fin de semana y tendre que esperar hasta el proximo sabado para poder seguir la continuacion...Dejen sus reviews! No sean malitos :)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un mundo en color gris pálido Capitulo 2  
**

Hinata no comía, lo único que hacía era llorar por todos los rincones de aquella casa, dolida por la traición de Naruto.

-¡Ohe!…no eres la única a la que han vendido…mi padre también me vendió…pero para serte sincera…no me importa, aquí puedo comer hasta saciarme todos los días y espero algún día llegar a ser igual de hermosa que Kurenai… me llamo Shion…y tú eres…Hinata ¿cierto?

La ojiperla voltio la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos grises azulados captaron su atención enseguida, aquella rubia pudo darse cuenta que eran únicos, trago duro y le sonrió para animarla.

-Él no era mi padre…- entamo con un tono melancólico.

-¿Ah no?

-No…él era mi…mi…- Empezó a sollozar.

-¿Tu amante? - Pregunto intrigada

-Él dijo que me amaba… - La otra solo suspiro.

-Siempre dicen lo mismo, pero si te vendió es por qué no te amaba…alguien que te ama no te vende… de eso estoy segura…- Las palabras de aquella chica que querían servir de consuelo, solo terminaron de clavar el puñal en su corazón.

-¡Shion! – Grito Mito desde la cocina, llamada a la cual respondió enseguida, pero no antes de quejarse con la ojiperla y hacerle una mueca de desagrado.

.

Mito-Okasaan, solo le dio a Hinata 10 días para llorar, después de eso, tuvo que empezar a hacerse cargo de las tareas domésticas junto a Shion, también se ocupaban de atender y asistir en todo a las geishas de la casa. Shion admiraba a Kurenai, era la más talentosa y conocida del Okiya, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera su Onee-San.

-¡Ash! ¡Estoy harta de tener que hacer limpieza! – Protesto Shion - ¡Muero de ganas de empezar el verdadero entrenamiento!

-Vamos Shion, deja de quejarte…- siguió Hinata, que contrariamente a ella, no quería empezar nada, en su corazón de jovencita, aun guardaba la esperanza de que Naruto llegara a buscarla. Pensaba que él jamás la abandonaría y atesoraba esa anhelación con toda su alma.

-Yo tengo más tiempo que tu aquí, así que hoy, limpiaras el piso tu sola… - Hinata voltio a ver a su amiga, a veces era muy vanidosa y engreída, pero sin ella, se sentía extremadamente sola, en cierta forma, le ayudaba a no pensar en él.

-Está bien, yo limpiare, descansa – Contesto sonriéndole amablemente, mientras que la otra fue a sentarse muy cómodamente, el calor era sofocante. En ese lugar, los inviernos eran muy fríos y el verano excesivamente caliente.

Kurenai había visto la escena, esa chica Shion no le caía muy bien, siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas y le molestaba. No le inspiraba ni una pizca de confianza.

-Hinata…- Llamo, la ojiperla dejo su trapo y se paró en seguida.

-¡Hai! ¡Kurenai-san!

-Sabes…pronto Mito Okasaan empezara tu entrenamiento y tendrás una Onee-san…quiero que sepas que yo seré tu hermana mayor.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero Kurenai-San! No puedo aceptar…

-No estoy pidiéndote permiso Hinata, así lo decidió nuestra Okasaan – La ojiperla sintió la mirada de su amiga, pero cuando voltio a hacia ella, la otra voltio a ver a otro lado. Kurenai las dejo solas.

-¡Gomen! ¡Sé que querías que fuera tu Onee-san! – Se disculpó por miedo de que su amiga se molestara con ella.

-No te preocupes…- dijo volteándola a ver de nuevo, sonriéndole amablemente. Hinata suspiro aliviada al ver que su amiga no se había enojado con ella.

.

En frente del sake, Hinata y su Oneesan-Geisha bebieron tres sorbos de tres pequeñas copas para sellar el convenio, antes de intercambiarlas con su Okasaan.

-Tu nuevo nombre será Yuuhi, en honor a tu hermana mayor.

-Sol del atardecer…-susurro Hinata. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que venían de enterrar su vida.

.

-¡Vamos Yuuhi! ¡Apúrate! – Aceleraba Kurenai. Hinata la seguía vestida con un kimono de color llamativo con estampados florales, un extravagante obi en su espalda y unas mangas que llegaban casi hasta el suelo, en sus pies calcetines divididos en dos dedos y sus sandalias de suela baja de madera. Le había tomado horas ponerse el atuendo con la ayuda de Deidara, el otokusu que llegaba al okiya a vestir a las geishas. Ese hombre amaba vestirlas, para él, era todo un arte hacerlo y aunque Kurenai, Temari o la misma Mito-Okassan eran bellas, el solo se preocupaba por vestirlas y dejarlas sublimes, sin intentar absolutamente nada con ellas.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Hinata? - Pregunto Shion a su amiga que venía con la cara sombría hundida en sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez que acompañaban a sus hermanas mayores a la casa de té y ella en vez de estar emocionada, parecía ir a un sepelio.

De repente una chica, vestida de manera humilde choco con la rubia, venia corriendo sin fijarse y por un pelito estuvo a punto de hacerla caer. Molesta, la empujo con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! – Grito, altanera, la humilde castaña se quedó shock mientras se sobaba el golpe.

-¡G-Gomen! – se disculpó, Kurenai y Temari se voltearon a ver cuál era el alboroto que se traían esos dos maikos que tenían de hermanas menores.

-¿Qué te pasa Shion? – Protesto la ojiperla agachándose para ayudar a la chica que venía de tirar al suelo – Perdónala…está nerviosa, es la primera vez que vamos a la casa de té – intento disculparse por su amiga, sonriéndole atentamente.

-Arigatou… – agradeció la morena en un susurro – ¡Me llamo Tenten! – Sonrió amable, retomando su buen humor - ¡Woow que lindos ojos tienes! Nunca había visto unos ojos así… ¡Eres hermosa! – Hinata le sonrió con calidez – ¿cómo te llamas? – Le pregunto

-Hin… – recordó – Yuuhi

-¡Yuuhi! – Regaño su Onee-san ya que solo la estaba haciendo perder el tiempo y que para colmo se había atrevido a ensuciar el kimono que llevaba puesto, al ver la cara seria de Kurenai, Hinata voltio a verse, las mangas del Kimono se habían llenado de lodo – ¡Todo lo haces mal! ¿Cómo podré presentarte con esa ropa?…! Jamás podrás convertirte en una geisha respetada! – regaño molesta por la torpeza de su hermana menor.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Shion. Tenten se acercó al oído de la ojiperla, discretamente.

-¡No le hagas caso…! ¡Estoy segura que serás la mejor! – Comento guiñándole el ojo mientras la animaba. Hinata le agradeció el gesto con una dulce sonrisa.

Prosiguieron su camino hacia su destino, faroles de papel empezaban a encenderse por aquel lugar.

Al llegar a la casa de té, observaba en silencio a Kurenai, pero no podía dejar de sentir sobre ella la mirada de un hombre. Se avergonzó, pensando que seguramente veía las mangas sucias de su kimomo, intento esconderlas. Sin poder seguir fingiendo, levanto sus ojos hacia aquella mirada que sentía, para toparse con la mirada azul de un hombre rubio y maduro. Le sonrió amablemente al encontrar sus ojos y bufo al verla sonrojarse al extremo.

Kurenai se dio cuenta que aquel hombre adinerado estaba interesado en su hermana menor y no tardo en acercársele y hacerle la conversación. Ella podía ser muy dura con aquella maiko, pero solo quería velar por ella, no podía ser suave si quería que llegara a ser una verdadera geisha.

Minato se ofreció amablemente a financiar todos los gastos de aquella hermosa joven. Los costó que generaba ser una geisha eran considerables, así que tener a un danna, un protector que a veces (no siempre) eran sus amantes, era cosa común en el mundo de la flor y el sauce.

Mito y Kurenai agradecieron grandemente la oferta al recibirlo en la casa, Minato Namikaze era un hombre muy rico, con un excelente rango político, era todo un honor recibirlo como danna de una de sus maikos.

Shion, observaba desde lejos a la chica de hermosos ojos grises. Ella también necesitaba un danna, pero no tenía tanta suerte como Hinata.

.

-Ven – dijo el hombre rubio con voz suave cuando se encontró con ella solo en el cuarto. Hinata tenía miedo, pero en cierta forma, aquel blondo le recordaba a Naruto y le procuraba un cierto reconfortó – Tienes unos ojos hechiceros… - Continuo mientras acercaba sus labios lentamente a los de ella.

En aquel cuarto obscuro, Minato la jalo gentilmente hacia él, sonrió al sentirla temblar.

-¿Es tu primera vez? – Pregunto con voz ronca y suave, ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿En serio? …- Inquirió un poco decepcionado por no ser él, el que la desfloraría – Bien, en ese caso…será mucho más placentero - Noto que su cuerpo se tensó al primer rose de sus manos – Espero que tu primera vez haya sido con amor Yuuhi…- La chica cerro los ojos al recordar aquel momento con el chico que amaba – Veo que sí, bueno…si quieres, por esta…solo por esta vez…te perdonare que pienses en él en vez de mi…- Hinata guardo los ojos cerrados .

Minato, la jalo al futon y la ayudo gentilmente a sentarse en él, empezó a desatar el obi en su espalda, besando su cuello. Las prendas de seda empezaron a caer una por una, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. Paso sus manos por su piel suave. La recostó amablemente, empezó a acariciarla, para luego acercar sus labios para morder y lamer dulcemente sus senos desnudos. Sus manos expertas sabían dónde tocar, donde presionar para hacerle escapar pequeños gemidos que intentaba ahogar. Paso sus manos entre sus piernas para después acomodarse entre sus muslos, con precaución y lentamente empezó a sentir la calidez que solo una mujer puede otorgar, empezó un movimiento sensual y suave de va y ven. Su manera de tocarla era tan delicada y experta que termino abandonándose en sus brazos, sin que el pensamiento del chico que amaba la abandonara ni un solo momento.

.

Naruto cargaba los víveres hasta aquella casa que le habían mandado. Una chica castaña lo recibió y seguía parloteando con otra mientras él metía las cosas.

-¡De veras Ino! ¡Sus ojos eran increíbles! Gris pálido con un pequeño toque de azul… ¡Wow era simplemente hermosa!

Naruto no pudo impedirse pensar en ella, la había estado buscando, había deambulado por las calles, comía lo que podía o encontraba, trabaja en lo que podía, pero en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en ella, lo único que deseaba era encontrarla, pero parecía que se la había tragado la tierra y ese Jiraiya también se había desaparecido.

-¿Te dijo su nombre? – Pregunto Naruto entrometiéndose en la conversación, las chicas lo miraron extrañadas.

-Sí – contesto la morena.

-¿Acaso se llama Hinata? –Pregunto emocionado el corazón palpitando.

-No…se llama Yuuhi – su decepción fue notoria, tenía que encontrarla, se la robaría, no le importaba nada, no la dejaría en manos de extraños, era su Hinata y él la protegería, esta vez haría las cosas bien.

-Bueno… ¡Hasta la semana que entra! – Le dijo Tenten corriéndolo de la casa.

Aquella chica simpática que recogía su cabello café en dos moños, vivía en un Kashizashiki junto a Ino, Shizune, y muchas otras más, la dueña de la casa era Tsunade. Ella también, como muchas niñas en esa época había sido vendida por su padre, pero no a una geisha. Tsunade tenía una casa de Oiran, solo tomaba a las niñas más bellas y si al crecer su belleza no florecía, las corría de la casa, solo se quedaba con las más bellas y las educaba, tenían un atuendo muy parecido al de las geishas, con la diferencia de ellas no solo se dedicaban a vender arte, sino que también vendían placer, eran cortesanas para hombres adinerados y con rangos políticos muy altos.

-Sabes…pensándolo bien –dijo la morena a su amiga – Quizás si se llama Hinata…

Carcomida por la duda, la castaña regreso a aquel barrio, la reconoció enseguida.

-¡Ohe…! ¡Yuuhi!- Susurraba escondida detrás de un árbol, Hinata paso sin hacerle caso – ¡Yuuhi! – Nada – ¡Hinata! – La ojiperla voltio enseguida, lo que la hizo sonreír de inmediato.

-¡Tenten! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – La morena rió divertida.

-Conocí a un apuesto rubio…creo que te anda buscando… ¿Lo conoces?

-¿Naruto!? – Pregunto con el corazón sobresaltado.

-Aahh lo sabía….así que así se llama, Naruto…

-¿Cómo sabes que me busca?

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que viene a dejar los vivires a la casa de Tsunade-san, siempre tiene esa cara de muerto, pero hoy en la mañana que hablaba con Ino…otra chica de la casa – especifico – sus ojos parecieron volver a la vida…y pregunto : ¿_Acaso se llama Hinata?_ – repitió imitando su voz y los ojos enamorados de Naruto, exageradamente, en manera de caricatura romántica.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué le dijiste?- indago

-Le dije que no, tú dijiste que te llamabas Yuuhi…pero también recuerdo que hesitaste, así que por eso quería comprobarlo. ¿Qué le hiciste para traerlo tan loco por ti? – Le pregunto picarona.

-¡Tenten tengo que verlo! – La castaña le sonrió.

-Bueno si no me quieres dar tu receta para traerlo tan loco, está bien….- siguió juguetona, pero la ojiperla no parecía tener sentido del humor – ¡aay! ¡Está bien! ¡Déjamelo a mí! – Estaba más que feliz de ayudarla a tener un encuentro con su amante.

.

Hinata esperaba impaciente que llegara el atardecer. Naruto llegaría a verla, es lo que Tenten le había dicho y ella estaba dispuesta a escaparse con él, si él se lo proponía.

La chica de ojos grises caminaba los cien pasos de un lado al otro en su habitación. Los nervios la carcomían. Shion no dejaba de verla, intrigada por el nerviosismo que tenía su amiga.

-¿Que tienes? – Termino por preguntar

-¡Nada! – Mintió, Tenten le había aconsejado que no le comentara a nadie del encuentro, era mejor mantener todo en secreto, podía ser muy peligroso para ella.

-¿Estas segura? Te veo muy nerviosa – Hinata miro a su amiga y no pudo aguantarse más.

-¡Shion! ¡Naruto vendrá a verme! – Soltó, feliz de poder decirlo en voz alta, sus puños se cerraron fuerte y jalo sus manos hacia ella, tapando su boca, ya lo había dicho, aunque Tenten se lo había prohibido.

-¿Naruto? ¿El hermoso rubio que me contaste?

-¡Sí! ¡Viene a buscarme…! ¡Viene a buscarme Shion! – Dijo con sus ojitos llenos de esperanza.

-¡Wow! ¡Es increíble! – Comento la otra - Bien si necesitas ayuda, ¡puedes contar conmigo!

Su amiga amablemente, se prestó voluntaria para esperar al rubio afuera de la casa y enseñarle el camino hasta su cuarto sin que Mito-Okasaan o las demás geishas se enteraran de nada.

Al ver al ojiazul, la rubia se le acerco, era tan guapo o más de lo que Hinata había dicho.

-¿Tu eres Naruto, cierto? –Pregunto coqueta, se le acerco más de lo debido.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Investigo el rubio extrañado, alejándose un poco de ella, invadía su espacio vital y era un poco molesto, pero ella insistió en acercársele.

-Eres muy guapo…- Shion era una chica bella, pero para su mala suerte, Naruto, solo tenía ojos para una sola.

-Lo siento…no te conozco, tengo que irme – dijo intentando apártese de ella, pero lo detuvo.

-Me llamo Shion…- El chico la miro de reojo, realmente no le importaba - Hinata me pidió que te esperara aquí…- Se dio cuenta que obtuvo su atención al nombrarla – Y me pidió que te dijera que no quiere verte…te odia, te odia con toda su alma por haberla vendido – Lanzo viéndolo con desdén. La egoísta y envidiosa chica simplemente no podía aceptar que Hinata tuviera un danna como Minato y amante como Naruto.

-¿Qué? Pero…no es lo que Tenten me dijo…

-Ah sí, esa castaña…bueno, Hinata pensó que podría perdonarte, pero no puede…además, piénsalo bien, ¿Crees que ahora que tiene joyas y hermosos kimonos se iría a vivir de pordiosera contigo?… - Shion vio hacia la entrada de la casa de Mito-San – vez ese hombre Naruto…él va que entrando ahorita…- siguió mirando a Minato – ese es su danna, su amante…está podrido en dinero, la consiente, le compra todo lo que quiere y vela por ella… ¿realmente crees que lo dejaría por irse contigo?

Naruto estaba desconcertado, si Hinata lo odiaba ¿para que lo había citado?

-Si se lo que estás pensando, para que te cito, pero piensa un poco…lo único que quería era humillarte, más de lo que tu pudiste hacerlo vendiéndola como si fuera una cualquiera – escupió aquellas palabras con todo su veneno.

Naruto sostenía en sus manos la muñequita de trapo que le había comprado hacía ya varios años y la cual no apartaba de él desde que se habían separado. Era lo único que le había quedado de ella. Pudo sentir como su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos con las palabras de aquella rubia.

-Shion… ¿puedo pedirte…que le des esto? –Dijo dándole la muñeca vieja con sus ojos llenos de dolor, intentando retener sus lágrimas – Dile que no se olvide de nada, que aunque no lo crea, la amo. Que ella siempre será mi niña tierna, risueña e inocente - La chica frunció el ceño, tomo la muñeca y le prometió hacerlo.

La rubia lo vio partir derrotado y en su corazón no pudo dejar de sentir la envidia que la roía por dentro. Hinata siempre tenía todo lo mejor y cada día, parecía odiarla más, pero esta vez le había quitado algo que ella amaba y sentía una gran satisfacción. Corrió a la casa. Hinata aún no bajaba a ver a Minato. No entendía porque Shion tardaba tanto, pronto Mito-San iría a buscarla, tenía que darse prisa.

Al verla, casi se arrojó encima de ella para rogarle que le dijera lo que había pasado.

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Dónde está Naruto? – Pregunto preocupada y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Su cara aún tenía una sonrisa esperanzada.

-Lo siento Hinata…él…solo vino a devolverte esto - Reconoció enseguida aquel juguete en las manos de su amiga, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo.

-¿Pero…? ¿Porque? – pregunto sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Él dijo que no podía estar contigo, que ya no eras la niña tierna e inocente que eras…que jamás podría amar a una…a una cualquiera…no sé cómo, pero se enteró de lo de Minato…lo siento…- dijo mientras veía con deleite como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, verla llorar la llenaba de gusto – Le diré a Mito-Okasaan que no te sientes bien, ¿Nee Hina-chan? – Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello tiernamente para reconfortarla.

La ojiperla sintió que su mundo venia de derrumbarse. Cayo al suelo mientras sollozaba, las lágrimas caían al suelo como grandes gotas de lluvia sin poder retenerlas.

Se quedó sola en la habitación y lloro amargamente durante horas, cuando no tuvo más lágrimas, se paró y se dirigió hacia la cocina del okiya, su mirada estaba perdida, no le quedaba ni siquiera la esperanza de que él aun la amara, de que algún día volverían a estar juntos, quería irse, lejos en donde el dolor no la alcanzara, pero eso era imposible, sabía que el dolor jamás se iría, a donde quiera que fuera, siempre la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Al pasar por la cocina vio brillar un cuchillo en la obscuridad de la noche, sin tener las cosas muy claras, lo tomo y corto las venas de su muñeca izquierda, quizás así el dolor de su pecho desaparecería. La sangre empezó a caer en chorros, siguió su camino hacia el patio de atrás, iba dejando un camino rojo a su paso hasta que se sintió aturdida y cayó.

.

-No comprendo, ella…parecía realmente emocionada por verte…lo siento – consolaba la castaña, sin entender el comportamiento de su amiga.

El rubio, sentía que el dolor lo consumiría. La seguía amando y ella lo odiaba.

.

Hinata abrió los ojos y vio la cara amable de su danna, ya era de día.

-Niña tonta… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así? – pregunto gentil

Hinata miro la venda en su muñeca, el dolor la perseguiría por siempre, exploto en llanto en los brazo de su protector.

.

Naruto se alejó de aquella pequeña cuidad, Hinata lo era todo para él, sin ella no le interesaba nada. Al llegar el invierno, el solo era un pobre diablo que parecía esperar la muerte. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin probar bocado? No lo sabía con certeza, pero tampoco le interesaba. Se sentó y abrazo sus piernas, el frio seguramente terminaría de darle el tiro de gracia. Poco a poco empezó a perder el conocimiento, antes de perderlo completamente, escucho unas voces a su alrededor.

Despertó en una casa entre unas sábanas limpias. Un plato de sopa caliente estaba puesto a su lado. Sin pensarlo lo tomo y empezó a comerlo. A veces, sobrevivir es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Ya despertaste? – Pregunto un chico de cabello blanco que tenía unos dientes puntiagudos un poco extraños – Me llamo Suigetsu…

Naruto lo miro sin darle mucha importancia, seguía comiéndose el plato de sopa.

-Orichimaru-sama no tarda en regresar…se pondrá contento al ver que ya estás bien…

-¿Porque me ayudaron? – Pregunto con la boca llena.

-Yo no hice nada…al único que tienes que agradecer es a Orichimaru-Sama…

El nombrado entro a la habitación tras abrir la puerta corrediza.

-Oh veo que te encuentras mejor – dijo haciéndole señas al otro con los ojos para que lo dejara solos.

El hombre de cabello negro y de piel extremadamente blanca se acercó al rubio. Intento tomar su rostro entre su mano, parecia conmovido por su belleza, pero el blondo se hizo para atrás inmediatamente, completamente extrañado de que aquel hombre intentara hacer aquello.

-¿Así le agradeces a tu salvador?

-Yo…le agradezco que me haya ayudado señor…- El hombro rió a carcajadas.

-No niño…así no… - Se aventó prácticamente sobre él, el blondo logro apartarlo gracias a un puñetazo.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?! – Bramo Naruto

Suigetsu entro enseguida al escuchar los fuertes ruidos y vio a Orichimaru tirado en el suelo, sangrando de los labios.

-No debiste hacer eso niño tonto!- Amenazo Orichimaru - …No me conoces…

Naruto salió rápidamente de ese lugar, no se quedaría en esa casa ni un minuto más, no le importaba quien fuera, pero Orichimaru, era una persona con muchas influencias y aunque intento escapar, fue alcanzado por unos soldados y echado a un calabozo.

Suigetsu era el único que llegaba a verlo, él era el amante de aquel hombre, también lo había rescatado de la calle y aunque lo odiaba, no tenía el valor de escapar. Le llevaba de comer a escondidas, sino hubiera sido por eso, y por el dulce recuerdo de aquellos ojos grises sonrientes que llegaban a su mente para sacarlo de aquella obscuridad, Naruto no hubiera sobrevivido.

-Te ayudare a escapar, si me ayudas a matarlo…- Propuso, le paso un hakana gris y negro con una katana. Naruto hesitó un poco antes de tomarlo.

Esa misma noche, el blondo se escabullo en la habitación del azabache, su corazón latía rápidamente.

-¿Quien está ahí?- Pregunto el hombre, podía distinguir una silueta entre las sombras, al salir de ellas, Orochimaru se paró rápidamente - ¡GUARDIAS!- Llamo, pero el blondo no hesito y atravesó su cuerpo de lado a lado con la filosa lama del sable. Aún seguía en shock por lo que se había atrevido a hacer, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban por el piso de manera.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de repente, un chico de cabello naranja y bastante fornido hizo su aparición, al ver la escena, saco su katana y se le fue encima con todas sus fuerzas. Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de empuñar la suya. Un sonido estridente se escuchó al choque de las dos lamas. Naruto intentaba bien que mal no dejarse ganar, pero aquel pelinaranja era mucho más fuerte que él, en poco tiempo terminaría por hacerlo ceder. Otro tipo que parecía también ser guardia lo seguía.

Si contra ese fortachón no tenía ninguna chance, contra dos menos, pero para su gran sorpresa el otro en vez de atacarlo a él, atravesó la espalda del pelinaranja. Naruto lo vio caer en frente de él. Sostuvo la katana a dos manos, esperando ser atacado. .

-Te atreviste a venir a matar a Orochimaru-sama…sin ni siquiera saber usar tu katana…- Naruto se quedó callado, el chico de cabello gris empujo sus lentes con su dedo índice – Juugo me caía mal…sabes que no podrás escapar ¿cierto? Acabas de matar a uno de los feudales más importantes y a uno de sus guardias…Me pregunto cuántos años de prisión ganarías con eso…o a lo mejor eres ejecutado…

-¡No pienso ir a prisión, ni ser ejecutado! Primero tengo que ver a alguien. – Dijo levantando su katana hacia aquel tipo.

-No la estas agarrando bien…sabes en realidad la muerte de Orochimaru es algo muy conveniente para mí, déjame hacer un trato contigo, no te entregare y te enseñare a manear la espada, pero a cambio, tendrás que trabajar para mí.

-Que tengo que hacer?

-Nada peor que lo que acabas de hacer esta noche por tu libertad, el primero, siempre es el más difícil…ayúdame a deshacerme de quienes me estorban y te dejare libre…piénsalo. Aah sí! Si tratas de huir te perseguiré, no habrá lugar donde podrás esconderte…- dijo antes de salir de la habitación – Por cierto, me llamo Kabuto.

.

5 años habian pasado desde que habia intentado suicidarse, Hinata había decidido esforzarse para lograr convertirse en una verdadera Geisha, Kurenai la llevaba a todas las casas de té, haciendo de ella una persona conocida y respetada. Observaba detalladamente a su Onee-san para aprender de ella, practicaba todos los días el arte que vendían a sus clientes adinerados: Tambor, Shamisen, Flauta de bambou, canto, bailes tradicionales, ceremonia del té, poesía, literatura. No solo se había vuelto habilidosa dominando a la perfección todas esas artes, sino que tenía un gusto exquisito al momento de elegir los kimonos, los llevaba con finura, cosa que Deidara elogiaba siempre en frente de todas las de la casa, su tratar hacia los clientes era impecable, todo eso añadido a su belleza hacia a más de una envidiosa en la Okiya, pero sobre todo a una en específico. A sus 20 años, el cuello de su Kimono pasó de color rojo a blanco, ya no era una simple aprendiz maiko ahora era, una Geisha confirmada.

Hinata tenía suerte de tener a Minato como danna, no le negaba nada. Era su muñequita consentida a la que mimaba y con el tiempo había aprendido a sentir un cierto cariño y respeto hacia a él, pero no podía aspirar a nada más que a su relación geisha-danna. Él era un hombre casado y cualquier otro tipo de relación estaba rotundamente prohibido.

Shion por su parte, también se había convertido en geisha, pero no era muy sobresaliente en el mundo de la flor y sauce y entre más pasaba el tiempo, más la odiaba. Todo parecía salirle siempre bien mientras que a ella no, todo lo que ella tenía, ella lo quería. Estaba harta de que Hinata le prestara amablemente aquellos kimonos caros que le compraba Minato, ella quería ser la dueña de todo. Se había esforzado por sobrepasarla, pero hasta ahora no lo había logrado.

.

Desgraciadamente, en esa época caótica en la que vivían, enfrentamientos, traiciones y asesinatos era cosas comunes.

-¿Quién te mando? – Pregunto Minato

-Qué más da…si vas a morir ¿para qué quieres saber?

-Es Obito ¿cierto? …ese chico siempre tan ambicioso…no tienes por qué hacerlo…puedo pagarte más de lo que él te dio…

-No lo hago por dinero…

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te ofreció?– Intentado comprender Minato, podía ver claramente que en los ojos de ese chico había mucho odio hacia él y no tenia de la menor idea del porqué.

-Estar con ella…

-¿Con ella? ¿De quién hablas?…

-De alguien que conoces muy bien, de Hinata…

-¿Hinata? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre…- Naruto sintió que le hervía la sangre, se atrevía a negarlo, empuño su katana con fuerza, apuntando su garganta.

-Ojos grises, cabellos azules…extremadamente bella…dulce, tierna…

-A caso hablas de…¿Yuuhi?

-¡No! ¡Hinata! ¡Su nombre es Hinata!…

-Entonces tu eres…- Suspiro – ¿Tú eres el chico por el que intento quitarse la vida?

-¿Qué?

-Si…ella esperaba que te la llegaras a buscar, pero la abandonaste…la hiciste sufrir…

-Pero… ¡No! ¡Yo fui por ella! Pero su amiga…una tal Shion… ¡Ella me dijo que ella me odiaba!

-¡Ah! Shion…- Comento Minato, ya le había dicho a Yuuhi que tuviera cuidado con ella – Escucha, no me mates, yo tengo un puesto importante en el palacio imperial, Obito está queriendo atentar contra el emperador, si me matas, estarás ayudando en esta conspiración…

-¡No me importa el Emperador! Solo quiero estar con ella otra vez, protegerla…no he podido regresar porque no han dejado de perseguirme, sin darme cuenta me convertí en un asesino a sueldo, pero Obito me prometió dejarme en paz, si acabo contigo.

-Te estas equivocando, Obito no es de confiar…escucha, te ayudare…a Yu…digo a Hinata y a ti…los ayudare…ella no es feliz, a pesar de siempre sonreír, sé que no lo es…déjame ayudarlos.

Naruto no estaba seguro si debía o no confiar en él, pero el hombre le inspiraba confianza. Bajo su katana, salió con Minato, lo ayudaría a escapar, si él era capaz de llevarlo a ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces Naruto?! – Pregunto molesto Suigetsu al verlo salir con al que tenía que matar. No había terminado de hablar, cuando Obito salió de entre las sombras.

-Tst tst tst tst tst…pensé que podía confiar en ti – Dijo antes de sacar el mismo su katana y atravesar al hombre rubio sin hesitar ni un segundo, algunos soldados del emperador fueron testigos de todo.

-Llévenselo…- ordeno - acaba de asesinar al comándate del ejército – lo miro con prepotencia. Los soldados arrestaron al supuesto asesino que intento escapar, pero le fue inútil, eran demasiados, recibió un fuerte golpe detrás de la cabeza, haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

.

Mito quería dejar a Kurenai como heredera de la casa y Shion sabía que si eso sucedía, Kurenai le dejaría a su turno la casa a Hinata, ya que era la más renombrada del Okiya, cosa que no le agradaba para nada, no dejaría que esa tonta tuviera la casa, nadie en ese lugar se había esforzado más que ella, no dejaría que nadie le quitara aquella oportunidad, por lo que la rubia empezó a intrigar contra ella. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que fuera expulsada y ahora que se había enterado de la muerte de Minato, Hinata estaba vulnerable.

Shion mando a llamar a uno de sus mejores clientes. Por algunos favores extras prohibidos rotundamente a las geishas, el hombre acepto hacer lo que le solicito.

La ojiperla se sentó en frente de la mesa del cliente, empezó a tocar el tambor, su porte siempre elegante y refinado, la hacían ver como una diosa.

Kakuzu le pidió que se acercara para platicar un poco, Hinata como buena dama de compañía acepto, pero el hombre se le fue encima salvajemente.

La chica lo empujo e intento salir corriendo, pero el tipo la jaloneo y le dio una buena cachetada para que dejara de forcejear.

.

-No creo nada de lo que dices Shion – Defendió Kurenai molesta.

-Si no me creen, véanlo con sus propios ojos…ella ahorita está con un cliente, no dudo que lo está haciendo.

.

-¡Suélteme! ¡No soy una prostituta! - El hombre la respiraba grotescamente e intentaba besarla a la fuerza, mientras la forzaba a abrir las piernas y sostenía sus manos con fuerza para que no se moviera. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-_Naruto_ – Rogo en su mente, pero sabía que él no vendría por más que lo llamara.

Mito-San y Kurenai abrieron la puerta escurridiza de papel y vieron al hombre encima de ella, el kimono mal ajustado, semi desnuda.

-¡Kurenai-Onee-San! – Grito Hinata en lágrimas, el hombre se separó de ella y la chica corrió hacia su hermana mayor en busca de consuelo y protección.

-¿Qué es esto Yuuhi? – Pregunto Mito – Sabes que está prohibido tener relaciones con los clientes… ¿Cómo te atreviste?

-¡No! ¡Yo le juro que no hice nada! - El hombre se acomodó la ropa.

-Mito-San…sus chicas han caído muy bajo, ella prácticamente se me aventó encima, me dijo que podía hacerle lo que quisiera por un poco más de dinero…

-¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Okassan! ¡No le crea!– Hinata la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, suplicándole que le creyera.

-Vamos pequeña, no quieras ahora hacerte la desentendida…me pregunto que pasara si el rumor corre sobre tu casa, Mito-san.

-Siento mucho este incidente Kakusu-San…le juro que no volverá a tener ningún problema como este…esta…prostituta no hace parte de esta okiya, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Mito-san! – Intento protestar Kurenai, pero los ojos asesinos de su okasaan no le permitieron seguir. La mujer levanto a Hinata por el brazo. Le quito el kimono que llevaba puesto, dejándola con solo una tela blanca muy delgada de algodón que rodeaba su cuerpo y la arrastro hasta la puerta de la casa, arrogándola a la calle como si fuera una cualquiera.

Hinata suplicaba que la perdonara, que la escuchara, pero Mito era muy estricta, no podía permitir que su casa tuviera mala reputación. Cerró la puerta de la casa y la dejo ahí, tirada entre la nieve, sollozando, prácticamente desnuda.

Kurenai pudo distinguir muy bien la sonrisa de Shion, nunca había confiado en ella, pero Hinata siempre la defendía. Subió al cuarto de su hermana pequeña, tomo aquella muñeca que atesoraba y una vieja manta gris, seguramente nadie notaria la ausencia de esas cosas.

Salió de la casa con precaución y se le acerco asegurándose que nadie la viera, la tapo con aquella manta gris y le dio su muñeca. No podía hacer nada por ella y eso le ocasionaba un gran pesar.

-Se fuerte…se fuerte Hinata – Alentó antes de regresar rápidamente a la casa. Miro a la chica tirada en la calle abrazando a aquella muñeca con todas sus fuerzas y cerró la puerta del Okiya.

* * *

**Ohayou! Bueno no he tenido mucho lectores en mi nuevo fic, pero Mary-Angeles e ICSShikamaru, espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo. Que sucedera ahora con Hinata que a sido arrogada de la casa de Geishas? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo!**

**Hikari To Seimei no me odies! hehehe **

**No olviden dejar sus reviews! :) Algo que no les gusto? inconsistencias? Quizas algunas ideas? les gusto mucho o solo un poquito? Dejenme saber! **

**Sayonara ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou! Siento no haber subido el capitulo antes, es que he estaba ocupada en otro fic con el que me estuve arrancando los pelos! **

**Ojos Carmesi, esta participando en un reto de miedo, si quieren echarle un ojo y dejarme sus reviews son los bienvenidos. ;)  
**

**Pero estoy de vuelta con el fic**

**Y sin mas preambulo, aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un mundo en color gris pálido Capitulo 3  
**

La chica de maravillosos ojos grises deambulaba desde unos días por las calles, sin nada que comer, con el frio intenso que la mataba poco a poco, enfermo rápidamente. Derrotada, se sentó y se hizo una bolita, cerca de un basurero del mercado. Estaba cansada de luchar por sobrevivir. Lo mejor era, solo sentarse a esperar la muerte.

-¿Hinata? – llamo una voz que pareció reconocer. Levanto su mirada hacia aquella voz femenina, sus fuerzas la abandonaron y desmayo al verla. Tenten preocupada, la sostuvo, ardía en fiebre, la chica empezó a delirar, se aferraba a la muñeca de trapo que traía en las manos, escuchaba como suplicaba entre susurros que no la abandonara, seguramente era a Naruto, no pudo impedirse sentir tristeza por ella, no podía dejarla ahí, moriría, la llevo hasta la casa de Tsunade.

.

-Eres hermosa – decía una vieja rubia con pechos enormes – Puedes quedarte, pero tienes que saber que aquí, nuestros clientes no solo se conforman con que toques el tambor o les recites un poema… ¿Me entiendes verdad? Si estás de acuerdo…puedes quedarte.

Hinata no estaba segura de querer vivir en el burdel de Tsunade, pero no tenía muchas opciones, no sabía hacer nada más que animar fiestas y reuniones.

-Vamos Hinata…no es tan malo… -Intento animar la castaña – ¡Estoy segura que tendrás muchos clientes! …No querrás enfermar de nuevo ¿O sí?

-Puedes quedarte unos días y pensarlo… – Siguió Tsunade, pero más que por amabilidad, porque sabía que aquella chica le podía generar muchas ganancias.

.

La ojiperla pasó los primeros días sin probar bocado. No quería saber nada de nada. Morir era la opción más viable que había encontrado para dejar de sentir la tristeza que la consumía.

-No te dejes morir Hinata…hazlo por mi…!hazlo por Naruto! – Dijo sin pensar su amiga con tal de animarla un poco, sus ojos se cruzaron.

-¿Naruto?…El me odia – Comento bajando nuevamente la mirada.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Él te ama! Aun no sé cómo es que lo rechazaste…si hubieras visto lo triste que se fue…

-¿Qué? ¡Pero yo jamás lo rechacé! ¡Fue él que no quiso de mí! ¡Él me lo dijo!

-¿Él te lo dijo? ¿Él, directamente te lo dijo?

-No…bueno, se lo dijo a Shion…

-No Hinata…el jamás dijo que no te quería, es lo que Shion TE dijo…esa rubia desgraciada pelos de elote… ¡nunca me cayó bien! ¡No sé cómo podías confiar en ella! Nunca me dio buena espina…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto confundida

-¿Que quiero decir? ¡Es muy simple! - Se expresó – ¡Es una mentirosa! ¡Él te ama Hinata! - Un rayo de esperanza atravesó sus ojos grises -¡Si Hinata! ¡Te ama! ¡Y estoy segura que regresara por ti! ¡Solo sobrevive y pronto podrás vivir a su lado! ¡Ser feliz! – Animo la castaña.

.

El trabajo de Oiran no era tan distinto de una geisha, también animaban fiestas, la diferencia es que los clientes de las oirán eran exclusivamente hombres, contrariamente a las geishas que llegaban a tener clientes mujeres y a veces hasta animaban fiestas de niños. Sus vestimentas eran muy parecidas, el uchikate que llevaban también era hecho de seda, de colores muy brillantes y grandes dibujos de animales como aves, pero en vez de tener un obi en la espalda como las geishas, lo llevaban por el frente, de esa forma ellas mismas podían vestirse y desvestirse en menos tiempo, cuantas veces quisieran en una misma noche.

Tenten estaba nerviosa, en seis meses sería la venta de su virginidad. Solo esperaba que no fuera un viejo feo. Rogaba por que fuera un guapo y musculoso joven, aunque esos lugares los solían frecuentar solo hombres maduros.

Hinata no comprendía como Tenten podía estar tan emocionada por eso, pero el adiestramiento que había llevado había sido seguramente igual de difícil que el suyo y después de tanto tiempo iba a poder al fin ver el fruto de tanto esfuerzo. Las oiran además de aprender las artes como el baile, música, poesía y conversación, tenían que tener un alto nivel intelectual, esencial para una conversación sofisticada con sus clientes adinerados y de la alta sociedad, pero añadido a todo eso, las instruían en la seducción, el placer sensual, los juegos eróticos y el coito. Desde que eran compradas, las entrenaban para tener una gran agilidad y destreza para adoptar toda clase de posturas sexuales.

Tsunade, estaba consciente de la gran belleza de Hinata, sabía que podría llegar a ser una Tayu, la cortesana de un soberano feudal. Ese, era el nivel más alto al que las oiran podían aspirar, su educación no le saldría muy cara, ya tenía excelentes bases, puesto que había sido geisha, y sabía que ganaría mucho dinero con ella debido a su gran belleza, su casa gozaba de la mejor fama ya que tenía a las cortesanas más bellas de la cuidad y Hinata era más bellas que cualquiera de ellas, en pocos meses empezaría a ver las ganancias, por lo tanto decidió guardarla en la casa con las demás hasta que se decidiera, entre más tiempo tomara más se endeudaría con ella.

-No me quedare Tsunade-San – La rubia la miro sin decir nada.

-De acuerdo, entonces solo páganos los 500 yenes que nos debes por quedarte aquí – dijo Shizune, otra chica de la casa, la favorita de la blonda.

-¿500 yenes? ¡No tengo 500 yenes! Usted jamás me dijo nada de eso… – comento Hinata hacia Tsunade, pero no volteaba a verla.

-Niña, ¿acaso crees que somos una casa de beneficencia? - Hinata frunció el ceño, su estancia no costaba eso.

-Ya les dije que no tengo 500 yenes.

-Es una lástima…en eso caso…tendremos que llamar a los oficinales…a menos que…quieras trabajar en la casa hasta pagar tu deuda…

- Puedo ser la domestica si lo desea…-propuso

-Bien, podrías pagar…en…veamos…quizás en unos 20 años quedarías liberada – Hinata trago duro, no podía darse el lujo de atarse por tanto tiempo – o podrías deshacerte de tu deuda en mucho menos tiempo…- Hinata acepto en contra su voluntad.

-¡Tenten! – Grito Shizune, la chica llego corriendo hasta donde estaba su Okasaan y su Onee-san – Ocúpate de entrenar a Hinata.

La morena tenía que enseñarle a la ojiperla todo lo que había aprendido en años rápidamente para la subasta, no tenían mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes Hinata, con lo que gane de la venta de mi virginidad, podre ayudarte a pagar tu deuda – ofreció amablemente la morena.

-¡Estás loca Tenten! ¡Mejor empieza a paga la tuya! – Le aconsejo la rubia, Hinata asintió con la rubia, no era justo que Tenten tuviera que pagar por su libertad.

.

La ojiperla observaba a su amiga sentada sobre sus rodillas en medio de una sala llena de hombres ricos y poderosos. La subasta por la virginidad de Tenten comenzó. La veía muy calmada a pesar de que sabía que estaba muerta de miedo.

Hinata estaba hecha una bola de nervios, le había dicho a Tsunade que no era virgen y aun así también la iba a subastar. ¿Qué pasaría si el hombre que la compraba se daba cuenta que no era virgen?

Tsunade no dejo de repetirle que eso no importaba, que estaría tan borracho que ni cuenta se daría, además tenía un plan que no podía fallar y que estaría tan embelesado con ella que no le tomaría importancia.

Su mirada regreso a su amiga.

-200 Yenes – Grito un hombre gordito de cabello rojo.

-300 Yenes – Ofreció otro de cabello gris, pero mucho más delgado, de cabello castaño, un poco más apuesto pero tenía dos cicatrices en la cara, Choza vio a Shikaku con ojos de asesino, siempre estaban compitiendo entre ellos.

-500 Yenes – Dijo un hombre de cabello plateado, lo voltearon a ver de reojo, siempre ofrecía sumas exorbitantes.

-1000 yenes! – grito un hombre de cabello negro y grandes cejas, para desafiar al que acaba de ofrecer 500. Todos voltearon a ver a Maito Gai, un burgués adinerado pero no muy apuesto que digamos. Sonrió dejándolos a todos con los ojos abiertos por la fuerte suma de dinero que había ofrecido. Estas subastas servían para que los hombres de su clase pudieran pavonearse y jactarse de su posición y dinero, era una manera de demostrar su poder. Hatake, no siguió en la subasta, era linda, pero no para pagar más de 1000 yenes.

Siguió el turno de Ino. La rubia fue vendida por 1100 yenes a Shikaku Nara ganándole a Choza.

Fue el turno de Hinata, intento calmarse, los nervios la roían por dentro, le hubiera gustado salir corriendo, pero le faltó valor, busco algo a que aferrarse y encontró los ojos de la morena. La ojiperla se acomodó en el centro, los hombres no apartaban la vista de ella, al momento en que levanto su mirada, les robo el aliento a todos. La subasta comenzó y la suma subió rápidamente.

-1800 yenes! – Grito un hombre de cabello plateado. Nadie pudo seguir compitiendo contra él.

Al terminar la ojiperla lo siguió hasta un cuarto. Debajo de su uchikate llevaba una botellita que le había dado Tsunade, la apretada con fuerza debido a los nervios.

Hinata se sentó frente al hombre que venía de comprarla y le sirvió sake, él le sonrió amablemente, por un momento le recordó a Minato, pero en vez de tener el cabello rubio, lo tenía plateado. La tomo de la mano para acercarla a él.

-H-Hatake-San – tartamudeo poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

-Solo dime Kakashi…- susurro mientras acariciaba suavemente du rostro y sus cabellos

-Quiere tomar…un poco de sake – pregunto tontamente, lo que lo hizo carcajearse, era bastante obvio que no quería sake.

El hombre empezó a desamarrar su obi, haciendo que poco a poco se fueran abriendo las múltiples capas del kimono. Lo hacía de manera lenta, como si disfrutara quitar cada una de ellas, alargando el placer de llegar hasta su piel desnuda y cuando por fin llego hasta la última de ellas, pudo deleitarse con la vista de sus hermosos senos.

Sentado sobre el futon, la jalo para que quedara montada encima de él, sus pechos justo en el lugar perfecto para poder comérselos, sus labios y sus manos se aventuraron por sus hombros, su cuello. La respiración de la chica empezó a agitarse sin querer, sus manos tenía la misma experiencia que su danna. La mano del hombre se deslizo hasta su entrepierna haciéndola gemir ligeramente, la acaricio suavemente y al notar su excitación, no tardo en penetrarla. Unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas se asomaron a sus hermosos ojos grises, lágrimas que no pasaron desapercibidas por Kakashi que beso sus ojos tiernamente. Lo excitaba, era hermosa.

Al terminar, el hombre se levantó para ir al baño, ella tomo el pequeño frasco que Tsunade le había dado, pero antes de que pudiera vertir el líquido rojo que llevaba en las sabanas, Kakashi retuvo su mano y vio el frasco.

-¿Pretendías engañarme con esto?- pregunto con un tono suave.

-Y-yo…lo siento! – dijo sonrojada y se inclinó en frente de él, sus manos y su frente en el suelo como reverencia para implorar su perdón.

-¿Crees que es mi primera vez? …- la chica levanto la mirada desconcertada.

El hombre se había dado cuenta que no era virgen desde que había empezado a penetrarla, pero no le había dicho nada.

– Aaiigoo –suspiro el plateado-…Tsunade nunca cambiara…no es la primera vez que me lo hace, pero…no importa, este asunto de la subasta, solo es para mostrarle a todos cuan poderoso podemos ser…me gustaste…y lo disfrute enormemente…es lo único que importa - dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Hinata sintió unos deseos incontrolables de tomar una ducha.

.

-¡Con lo de la subasta es más que suficiente para la deuda! – Insistía Hinata

-Bueno veamos – dijo Shizune sacando un ábaco – Si calculamos los gasto en la reunión de la subasta, el Kimono que te compramos, las clases y los 6 meses extras que estuviste en la casa…mmmm bueno te quedan 100 yenes, lo que quiere decir que solo te faltan 400 yenes por pagar - Hinata la miro con odio, salió del cuarto cabreada ¡nunca acabaría de pagar esa deuda!

-Cálmate… - aconsejaba su amiga – Esa Shizune, siempre haciendo sus cuentas…yo les debo los 800 yenes que le dieron a mi padre…más toda mi educación y vestidos que me han comprado…400 yenes…cuando lo pensamos, no es tanto, si lo comparamos conmigo…o con Ino - pero sus palabras no la animaban en nada.

La rubia le sonrió con empatía, comprendía muy bien la desesperación que podía sentir la ojiperla.

-Escucha…cuando llegue tu novio, te ayudaremos para que escapes con él ¿cierto Tenten?- La morena asintió entusiasta.

.

Cada tarde, en el barrio de placer donde estaba situado el burdel, las chicas del Kashizashiki se sentaban en la ventana, como si estuvieran en un aparador, esperando a los clientes, los hombres adinerados en aquellos entonces compraban una noche de gozo con ellas como si fuera algo natural. En cinco años, Hinata se había hecho de la mejor clientela.

Recibía la visita de señores feudales respetados como los Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Sarutobi. Se había vuelto experta en ese nuevo arte del coito y añadido a su belleza se podía costear bastante cara, pero al terminar con sus clientes, le quedaba siempre ese sentimiento de suciedad que no podía quitarse, ni tallándose fuertemente con estropajo. Lo único que la mantenía cuerda era esa muñeca de trapo. Tontamente pensaba que mientras la tuviera, la esperanza de que Naruto regresara a buscarla seguiría viva. En cuanto a su deuda, Shizune, siempre encontraba la manera de reducirla lo menos rápido posible.

-¡Ay! ¡No es justo Hinata! Siempre te tocan los más guapos y los que mejor pagan! ¡Ese tal Asuma a pesar de ya ser un hombre mayor, es un bombón! – Se quejaba Tenten – Y qué decir del chico ese recién casado…el tal shikamaru…- La morena se mordía los labios, Hinata solo hizo una mueca, la morena suspiro – ¡Me conformaría con Shino!...aunque sea un poco extraño…esta simpático…

-Bueno, no te puedes quejar, Chouji es cliente de todas, no tiene preferidas…– dijo Ino con malicia, las dos se carcajearon, no era muy apuesto, pero a cambio era muy amable con todas ellas. Hinata era la única que no reía, su mirada siempre parecía estar en otro lado.

El tiempo seguía pasando y Naruto no había regresado a buscarla. Poco a poco, aquel amor que sentía por él, se fue convirtiendo en odio. ¡Sí odio! Porque él la había llevado hasta ese lugar. Lo odiaba por haber prometido estar con ella, robarle su virginidad para después venderla, para ahora terminar como Oiran en ese burdel.

- Hola Tsunade-San – Su sangre se congelo al escuchar aquella voz que reconoció enseguida.

-¡Jiraiya! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Bueno, ahora soy un hombre adinerado, respetado y muy ocupado… trabajo en el palacio…- El hombre se le quedo viendo al reconocerla.

-Ni lo pienses Jiraiya, ella es muy cara ti…- El viejo hecho una carcajada – déjennos solos – ordeno Tsunade a sus chicas.

-Y bien, dime… ¿Desde cuando trabajas en el palacio? - Pregunto interesada

-Desde la muerte del antiguo emperador y del comandante del ejército hace cinco años…Soy consejero del emperador, aunque nunca me escucha y me daba igual con tal de vivir bien, pero últimamente han habido muchos problemas y enfrentamientos…el pueblo ya no está contento con tanta pobreza, y el muy tonto no se da cuenta que ser odiado por su pueblo no es nada conveniente para él…lo acusan de muchas cosas, entre otras de haber asesinado a su padre, aunque no estoy muy seguro que él sea el culpable...En fin, su comandante de ejército, Obito, no le da buenos consejos…en todo caso necesito distraer a todos en el palacio para hacer una pequeña investigación sobre la muerte del antiguo emperador y del comandante del ejército…pensé que a lo mejor, tendrías a algunas hermosas niñas que podrías prestarme…y veo que no me equivoque…siempre tienes a las más hermosas.

.

El emperador, un joven de cabello y ojos negros, no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos color gris pálido. Su manera de bailar era sensual y exquisita. Le pidió a Jiraiya, que la llevara a uno de los cuartos imperiales.

Hinata esperaba en aquel cuarto lujoso pacientemente. Al verlo entrar se quedó hecha una estatua de sal. Era extremadamente guapo, pero sobre todo se quedó paralizada por la impresión de tener en frente de ella a alguien tan importante como el emperador. Bajo su rostro, Intento tranquilizarse, solo tenía que hacer lo de siempre y no habría problemas.

El emperador se le acerco y levanto su rostro.

– Eres hermosa – susurro admirado.

-A-arigatou Uchiha-sama…- contesto nerviosa

-Desvístete…- ordeno, obedeció enseguida, quedando totalmente desnuda en frente de él. La inspecciono detalladamente, no tenía ninguna imperfección en su cuerpo, salvo la cicatriz en su muñeca izquierda. Empezó a quitarse la ropa como si estuviera ejecutando un ritual banal.

-Uchiha-sama –interrumpió Hinata, pensando que quizás no era tan malo si lograba atraerse los favores del emperador…- Deje que yo lo haga…

-Te atreves a pedírmelo ¿sin ni un por favor? – contesto frio, la chica le sostuvo la mirada, el simple hecho de sentirse desafiado por una mujer, lo excito.

-Solo deje que yo lo guíe Uchiha-Sama…onegai shimasu - solo se inclinó al decir lo último, el joven la miro extrañado, no parecía tenerle miedo, no era la primera vez que tenía una prostituta, pero su placer se resumía a penetrarlas y venirse en ellas. También estaba la reina, que francamente no lo excitaba mucho, de hecho, se aburría enormemente con ella.

Hinata, empezó a cambiar el ambiente frio que se había instalado, con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido a hacer las cosas excitantes y placentera para sus clientes, poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, había cambiado su forma de ser, poco a poco, había olvidado lo que era hacer el amor, pero sabía lo que era el sexo y se había vuelto buena en ello. Empezó por desabrochar lentamente el cinturón y a quitarle la manta roja de seda que estaba bordada con el escudo imperial en el pecho. Lo hacía lentamente, intentando rosar su piel con las yemas de sus dedos. Al principio Sasuke se turbo, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocaran de esa manera, pero poco a poco se fue relajando y empezó a disfrutar sus caricias.

Hinata lo empujo amablemente hasta que termino acostado en el futon, siguió acariciándolo con sus labios mientras seguía desvistiéndolo, besaba cada centímetro de piel que iba quedando desnuda, descendió su mano por su vientre hasta llegar al bulto que se había formado en su entrepierna. Mientras lo masajeaba suavemente empezó a besar su pecho, para luego bajar a su vientre y terminar en el mismo lugar que estaban sus manos. Lo escucho gemir de placer y lo mantuvo así por un largo rato. Subió nuevamente hasta él, dejando sus labios a unos milímetros de los suyos.

Tomo las manos del azabache y las puso sobre sus glúteos, mientras su cuerpo desnudo se frotaba sensualmente al suyo, se movía lentamente frotándose en su sexo endurecido, haciéndolo perder poco a poco la cordura, deseaba penetrarla, pero ella solo alargaba el momento y lo hacía debilitarse ante ese deseo. Entre más se frotaba a él, más ganas de hacerla suya tenia. La ojiperla lo hizo jadear hasta que no pudo contenerse más, la volteo de repente, la empezó a penetrar lascivo, disfrutándola como nunca había disfrutado de alguien, hasta venirse en ella perdiendo el aliento.

Sasuke acaricio su cuerpo desnudo, esa chica venia de despertar en él algo que no conocía. Después de un rato de contemplarla, se paró y se vistió, Hinata pudo escuchar la orden que le dio a sus súbitos antes de irse.

-Que se quede en el palacio – Sonrió, no necesitaría seguir en la casa de Tsunade, acababa de comprar su boleto de salida.

.

-¡Hinata! Me tuve que meter a escondidas, no me querían dejar entrar a verte…solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien – La ojiperla miro a la morena, no sonreía, en sus ojos ya no había ni una pizca de empatía. Llevaba varios meses sin ver a nadie del burdel, no había regresado ahí desde que Sasuke la había tomado de concubina. Desde ese día había enterrado sus ilusiones de niña enamorada. Sabía que él no vendría a buscarla, seguramente ya la había olvidado.

-No te dejaron entrar porque así lo pedí…si vienes a pedirme que vuelva a la casa de Tsunade…

-¡No! ¡Estás loca! Sé que odiabas estar ahí…Mira te traje algo… - dijo la morena emocionada mientras le extendía su muñeca. Hinata la tomo temblorosa y cambiando bruscamente de humor, la jalo con todas sus fuerzas y la rompió, para luego arrogársela con fuerza. Tenten logro atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo, frunció el ceño apoderada por el dolor de ver a su amiga de tal manera.

-¡No debiste traer eso aquí! ¡No debiste venir! ¡No quiero saber nada, ni de tsunade, ni geishas, ni muñecas de trapo! – Sus ojos parecieron empañarse, pero retomo el aliento - ¡No quiero nada que me lo recuerde! No quiero volverte a ver… - dijo fijándola fríamente con las piernas temblorosas – Ahora tengo todo, todo lo que jamás había podido soñar, ropas de seda, joyas, me llaman Hinata-Sama…- bufo divertida – Hinata-sama…y créeme nada, ni nadie hará que deje todo esto, olvidare todo lo que ha pasado antes de llegar a este palacio…no vuelvas a buscarme.

-No, tú no eres así…quizás estés enojada, confundida, pero no eres así…- Hinata se dio cuenta que no la convencería solo con palabras.

– ¡Guardias! – Grito, la morena se alarmo, si la pillaban le iría mal.

- ¿Qué haces? Sabes que si me encuentran…

-¡Lo siento! Es la única forma de que entiendas… - Varios guardias entraron a su habitación – Se metió sin permiso al palacio…- Los soldados la arrestaron rápidamente – Entrar al palacio sin permiso es pasible de muerte, pero seré clemente…- dijo fijándola indiferentemente – denle cinco latigazos – le dijo al soldado al que le tenía más confianza, un chico de cabello negro y grandes cejas.

-Hai! Hinata-Sama – asintió el joven soldado.

.

-¡No! ¡Te lo suplico! – Rogaba Tenten mientras abrazaba a la muñeca rota, aquel soldado solo se sonrojaba de lo linda que era, la chica astuta se dio cuenta enseguida que no le era indiferente – mmmm dime guapo, ¿has hecho el amor alguna vez? - Lee enrojeció hasta las orejas - Que te parece si en vez de darme latigazos, que me dejaran horrendas marcas en mi espalda…yo…te llevo al cielo – propuso seductora mientras ronroneaba como gatita.

-P-p-pero…los otros soldados sospecharan si no te escuchan g-gritar- tartamudeo

-¿Gritar?…si lo único que tengo que hacer es gritar… ¡puedo gritar! – Expresó sonriéndole coquetamente, el chico voltio a ver a todos lados, una chica tan linda como ella, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-Está bien…pero…tienes que gritar – La chica asintió.

.

Pasaron días, meses, años, Hinata vivía prácticamente encerrada en uno de los cuartos imperiales. Podía salir a donde ella quisiera acompañada de soldados y su dama de compañía, pero traer a tanta gente detrás de ella le parecía extenuante, por lo había optaba quedarse en el cuarto y solo salía de vez en cuando.

Sin darse cuenta dejo de ser la niña risueña y bondadosa que era. En ella solo quedaba odio y desesperanza. Ya no quería sobrevivir, quería vivir y estaba dispuesta a vivir con los lujos que le otorgaba ser la concubina del emperador y no dejaría que nadie le impidiera estar ahí.

Hinata salió del cuarto, caminar un poco no le iría mal, su dama de compañía la empezó a seguir, al igual que el soldado que la custodiaba día y noche, su caminata continuo, sin darse cuenta se vio caminando en las calles de la cuidad. Se dio cuenta a qué punto era respetada por todos y empezó a sentirse orgullosa.

.

-Tenten, estoy seguro que sabes en donde esta…dímelo ¡por favor! - Rogaba el rubio

-Naruto…lo siento ella…ella ahora es la concubina del emperador…- dijo la castaña entristecida, no la veía desde aquella vez, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

-¡Iré a buscarla!

-¡No! ¡Estás loco! ¡Te mataran! Ningún hombre puede acercársele…ya sabes, por si se embaraza estar seguros que es del emperador…además ella ha cambiado…no es la misma persona – continuo afligida – creo que la ambición le gano…

-No, eso es imposible…ella no es así…- La castaña frunció el ceño, ella había pensado lo mismo, pero sin piedad la había mandado a azotar.

-Fui a verla, me la negaron, pensé que eran órdenes del emperador, me arriesgue y me escabullí hasta sus aposentos…pero ella me delato…mando a que me dieran cinco latigazos por meterme sin permiso al palacio, y eso que fue clemente conmigo, hubiese podido ordenar que me mataran…- Suspiro – Lo bueno es que no fue muy difícil convencer al soldado de cambiar lo cinco latigazos por algo más placentero…- La chica tomo un gran respiro al recordarlo -…debo admitir que fue lo más excitante que he vivido, es una lástima que no haya podido volver a verlo… ¡En fin!…desde entonces no sé nada de ella… ¿Porque tardaste tanto Naruto?

El blondo estaba completamente abatido, había pasado los últimos años en la cárcel, con el trato y la mala alimentación en la que había vivido cualquiera hubiera muerto, pero él había sobrevivido a los años de encarcelación que le habían impuesto y a los trabajos forzados, se odiaba a él mismo por permitir que ella sufriera tanto, pero ahora iría a buscarla, no dejaría que siguiera sufriendo, no le importaba que se hubiese sido en Oiran o que fuera la concubina del emperador, él la amaba, podían vivir juntos, aun podían ser felices.

-¡No me importa! ¡Iré por ella!

-¡No Naruto!…en verdad…ella ya no piensa en ti…- dijo la castaña dándole la muñeca que había cocido… se ha vuelto tan…tan…frívola, además, si intentas entrar en el palacio…te mataran…

Al blondo le pareció que Hinata estaba ahora más lejos de él, más que nunca…pero aunque le costara la vida, la volvería a ver.

Salió del burdel de Tsunade, abatido. ¿Qué podía hacer para volver a verla? Empezó a caminar sin rumbo por las calles de la cuidad.

.

Las casualidades del destino son inexplicables y es mientras los dos deambulaban por las calles, que llego ese encuentro inesperado y es justo en este micro segundo, que estos dos personajes recordaron la historia amarga de sus vidas en un sitio desconocido, en un tiempo indefinido. Nadie a su alrededor noto los sentimientos que sus ojos reflejaron en esa fracción de tiempo y es que si alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de observar detalladamente sus rostros, hubiesen descifrado el sentimiento que emanaron sus ojos: Amor.

Ahora, dejemos de detener sus vidas en ese instante y dejemos que todo siga su curso, los pasos de cada uno toco el suelo para seguir el rumbo de sus caminos, ahora completamente diferentes, completamente separados, completamente inalcanzables, pero lo que aquí podría ser el final de una historia no es en realidad más que el principio del final.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno pronto subire el final de esta historia. Que pasara ahora con ellos?  
**

**Se que a Hinata le ha ido como trapo viejo! Por favor no me odien! **

**Y gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz!**

**Sayonara**


	4. Chapter 4

**GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! No habia podido subir el capitulo final, no crean que no estaba trabajando en el, si lo estaba, pero no quedaba como queria ...es bastante largo asi que lo corte en dos..****en fin, espero que les guste, sin mas preambulo, el cap 4  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un mundo en color gris pálido cap 4  
**

.

.

.

.

Una niña de más o menos seis años se acercó a aquella diosa inalcanzable justo cuando su pie toco el suelo.

-¿Me compra una flor Hime-Sama? – pregunto jalando la manga de su vestido de seda. Hinata la miro con desdén, recordándose a ella misma, jalo su vestido molesta para apártalo de sus manos sucias, levanto el revés de su mano para abofetearla por atreverse siquiera a tocarla, pero alguien detuvo su impulso.

-¿Estás loca? –Indago fijando sus ojos.

-¡Suélteme! – Contesto entre dientes mientras intentaba zafar su mano de aquel agarre, pero él la sostuvo con aún más fuerza - ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy? – Pregunto altiva

-¡Sí! Sé quién eres…por eso mismo me atrevo a detenerte – Hinata lo fusilo con los ojos, pero en pocos segundos, el tenerlo tan cerca, la empezó a quebrantar – Pensé que sería mucho más difícil volver a verte…pero al parecer el destino mismo quiere unirnos – susurro a unos centímetros de ella.

-Suéltame…- balbuceo ahogando lo que su corazón intentaba gritar desesperadamente.

-No lo hare, no hasta saber si aún me amas.

-Por lo que más quieras…suéltame…me lastimas… ¡tus manos me queman Naruto!…- suplico con dolor, intentando zafarse de nuevo, mientras su voz se quebraba y sus ojos se humedecían.

-Te amo Hinata…Te amo tanto.

-Pero yo no – replico enseguida

-¡No es cierto! - Prácticamente suplicaba con los ojos que le diera la razón, aquella diosa solo bufo al verlo así.

-Lo es…acéptalo – respondió, recobrando su fortaleza y su altanería.

-Hinata-sama… – Interrumpió un hombre de cabello negro que los observaba desde que se habían cruzado. Ella logro soltarse del pordiosero que había dejado de sostenerla fuertemente, aquella mujer sintió un odio tremendo subir en ella, seguía siendo igual de cobarde – ¿Todo está bien? – Le pregunto Itachi al acercarse a ellos.

-Si…vámonos…- Contesto fría, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, le dio la espalda y siguió su camino llena de orgullo. Itachi la siguió, había llegado a buscarla porque se había salido del palacio sin decir a donde iba. La vio subir al carruaje imperial que había dejado en la esquina.

Itachi también subió en él. Se dio cuenta que apretaba sus manos con rabia, observaba como intentaba retener unas lágrimas mientras su mirada perdida, fijaba el horizonte, su ceño fruncido, apretujando su mandíbula, lo hacía con tanta rabia que por un momento pensó que se le quebraría, supo que su vida venia de desfilar en frente de ella en un instante, llenándola de nostalgia y él era el único testigo de tal acontecimiento.

El azabache vivía en el palacio imperial, era el hijo mayor del antiguo emperador, pero hijo de una de las concubinas de su padre, por lo tanto, no tenía derecho al trono. Dolido por siempre ser tratado con desprecio por su progenitor, había abandonado el palacio y vagado solo, hasta conocer a Jiraiya. Aquel viejo zorro le había metido en la cabeza que él sería mejor emperador que su hermano menor. Habían vuelto al palacio con la intención de destronarlo. Ver a Hinata convertida en la concubina de su hermano lo había sorprendido ¿Cómo había podido llegar hasta ahí? Aquella duda lo roía y termino por investigar todo, los años que había pasado con Jiraiya no habían sido en vano.

Al verlo por primera vez, aquella chica lo quiso matar con la mirada, aunque él jamás había estado de acuerdo con lo que había hecho Jiraya esa noche, sabía que ella estaba en todo su derecho de odiarlo, había sido cómplice de aquel acto, el remordimiento era aun mayor al verla paseando de vez en cuando solitaria por lo jardines, con solo su dama de compañía y un soldado siguiéndola de lejos. Esa mirada de tristeza, le recordaba a la de su propia madre y le rompía el corazón, pero la culpabilidad le impedía acercársele más de lo necesario.

Y ella estaba ahí, en frente de él, quebrándose en mil pedazos por dentro, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla.

Hinata lo voltio a ver y le hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, intentando disimular los sentimientos encontrados que abrigaba, el chico se la devolvió y el carruaje empezó a moverse.

Se sintió culpable, nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquel acontecimiento lo haría testigo de tanto sufrimiento. El recuerdo de su madre llego a su mente.

.

La reina daba vueltas en su habitación como león enjaulado, el emperador no visitaba sus aposentos desde que se habían casado, y si antes no tenía oportunidad de seducirlo, desde que ella había llegado, la cosa estaba aún más difícil, solo tenía ojos para esa mujerzuela… ¿Que podía tener que no tenía ella?

Nunca se había atrevido a ir a verla, su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero no soportaba más esa situación, necesitaba hacer algo, decidió darle una pequeña visita aquella concubina.

Hinata le hizo una reverencia al momento en que entro en su habitación.

-Sakura-sama, ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? - Dijo, era la primera vez que se encontraban, aunque llevara varios años viviendo ahí.

-No seas tan formal…solo pensé que podríamos dar un paseo…- se extrañó ante tal petición.

La reina la miraba de reojo, dándose cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Sakura no era mala, pero el desamor de su esposo, la hacía inmensamente infeliz. Después de la primera noche de su matrimonio, nunca más había visitado sus aposentos y meses después de sus nupcias, había llegado aquella concubina, robándole todas sus esperanzas, la reina estaba cansada de las insolencias y la frialdad de su esposo, pero estaba atada a él hasta la muerte.

El matrimonio con el emperador había sido su más grande anhelo, desde que era niña había sido entrenada para ser candidata a ser reina, la mejor esposa que podría tener aquel soberano, vivió toda su vida con ese sueño, pero un matrimonio arreglado nunca es lo mismo que uno por amor, y todas sus ilusiones se habían vuelto añicos, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, sus diarios desplantes eran cuchillos que se enterraban en su corazón, robándole su autoestima y amor propio. El sueño de ganarse su amor era para ella solo una ilusión y había pasado a segundo término desde hacía varios meses, necesitaba un heredero y al paso que iba, jamás lo lograría.

-Hinata…quiero pedirté que por favor no acapares todas las noches de Sasuke-sama – pidió la pelirosa tragándose su orgullo, inclinándose a 15 grados ante ella. La ojiperla frunció el ceño. ¿Que se suponía que era eso? Intento descifrar la traición que le preparaba aquella mujer.

-Reina, no es mi culpa que el emperador encuentre más placer conmigo que con usted – respondió indiferentemente, lo que la hizo enrojecer de coraje.

-Eres tan solo una… ¡una! ¡Prostituta! ¡¿y te atreves a hablarme así!? - Hinata sonrió de lado, no había tardado mucho en sacar sus uñas, sabía que tanta cortesía no era más que una máscara.

-Quizás solo sea una prostituta, pero soy la prostituta de su esposo y lo enloquezco….y si no tiene más nada que decir…me retirare…que tenga un buen día, Sakura-sama – La pelirosa no soporto la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-¡Hare que te corran! – Amenazo

-Dudo que lo logre…no mientras yo siga teniendo al emperador loco por mí, reina…- dijo inclinándose ante ella, antes de retirarse, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra para provocarla, embozada una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, dejándola completamente humillada.

Hinata se alejó de ella, iba echando chispas. Desde que había visto a Naruto en la calle días antes tenía un humor de los mil demonios, le reventaba el hígado de solo recordarlo, así que no tenía ganas de estar escuchando los reclamos y lamentaciones de una niña engreída que siempre había tenido todo y que ahora se lamentaba por no ser capaz de seducir a su esposo, ese no era su problema.

-¡Konan! – Llamo enojada, su dama llego enseguida.

-¡Hai! ¡Hinata-Sama!

-Trae a Lee, dile que necesito que encuentre a alguien y que lo traiga inmediatamente al palacio - La chica de cabello morado ejecuto su orden enseguida.

La concubina no estaba dispuesta a seguir con ese mal humor, todo iba muy bien, ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del emperador, le daba todo lo que deseaba, la llenaba de joyas y cuanta cosa quería, y él llegaba a desestabilizar su nuevo mundo, lo haría pagar, lo haría sufrir, hasta quedar totalmente satisfecha.

.

Sentada entre sabanas de seda lo vio entrar a su lujosa habitación.

-¿En qué puedo serle útil? - Pregunto tratando de mostrarse lo más respetuoso posible, haciéndole una reverencia.

-He decidido ser generosa y darte un trabajo – dijo arrogante

-No lo necesito, pero se lo agradezco – contesto dándose la media vuelta, aún seguía dolido por lo sucedido días antes, no podía estar cerca de ella sin que le doliera su presencia, Hinata se paró alterada.

-¡No me des la espalda! ¡No te atrevas a darme nunca más la espalda!– Bramo enfurecida, su respiración se había agitado, respiro profundo para recobrar la calma y poder continuar – No tienes nada…y me encargare de que te echen de todos los lugares en los que pidas trabajo…no tendrás ninguna otra opción, a menos que quieras seguir de pordiosero…- continúo escupiéndolo aquellas palabras con desdén, intentando herir su orgullo y sin saberlo, lo había logrado.

-¿Porque haces esto? – Pregunto entristecido - ¿Tanto me odias?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones…Pero, bueno, hoy estoy de buen humor, digamos que solo quiero que veas tú mismo todo lo que he logrado… que solo quiero agradecerte adecuadamente, tengo que admitir que si no me hubieses vendido, jamás hubiera llegado hasta aquí…prometiste que tendría vestidos de seda… ¿lo recuerdas? Pues bien, no solo tengo vestido, también mis sabanas lo son…prometiste que tendría una gran casa, bueno puedes estar orgulloso, vivo en un palacio, ¿acaso hay algo más grande que eso? Y no solo eso, tengo joyas, sirvientes, más de lo que jamás hubiera podido soñar Naruto…Si no mal recuerdo, también prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo… ¿acaso lo olvidaste? – le fue difícil esconder el dolor que sentía al reclamar lo último.

-No.

-Bien, entonces, te estoy dando la oportunidad de cumplir también esa promesa, serás mi sirviente, mañana quiero que alistes mi caballo, tengo pensando salir a montar temprano, retírate. - ordeno

-¿Sabes montar? – pregunto

-Se hacer muchas cosas que no te podrías ni imaginar, Naruto…

-Está bien, si es lo que desea la princesa –replico con un tono un tanto sarcástico mesclado a la melancolía que sentía - me ocupare de su caballo Hime-Sama. – Hinata le lanzo unos ojos asesinos, lo odiaba, no tenía duda y lo haría sufrir tanto o más de lo que ella había podido sufrir, le haría pagar todas las desgracias que había vivido por su culpa.

.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Hinata se dirigió al establo. Naruto conocía un poco de caballos ya que entre sus trabajos forzados, se había ocupado entre otras cosas de las caballerizas de varios feudales. Sudaba mientras acomodaba la paja con la trinchera, cuando la vio entrar. Su corazón se encogió al verla parada en la puerta, mientras el sol iluminaba delicadamente su rostro, seguía siendo igual de bella, a pesar de que ninguna sonrisa se asomaba. Sus ojos grises seguían siendo igual de hechiceros a pesar de verse tan fríos.

-Buenos días Hinata-Sama – dijo inclinándose, cerrando los ojos, verla y no poder tocarla era demasiado doloroso, lo miro desde arriba.

-¿Está listo? – pregunto acercándose a aquel noble animal para acariciar tiernamente su hocico. Naruto la observo, podía ser todo lo altanera que quisiera, en el fondo, sabía que seguía siendo la misma.

-¡Hai! – contesto acercándose al caballo y dándole un golpecito a la silla de montar antes de sonreírle, pero ella solo le devolvió una mueca de desprecio, lo que borro enseguida su estúpida sonrisa.

La ojiperla se acercó a la silla para subirse, hesito un instante al sentir la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo tras rozar, sin querer, su brazo con su mano, por una milésima de segundo perdió su objetivo, quería hacerlo sufrir, pero ella misma estaba poniéndose en una situación delicada. Solo había una cosa que le pasaba por la mente y era aventársele encima y hacerle el amor hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

El blondo se paró detrás de ella dejándola prisionera entre el caballo y él, haciendo latir su corazón a mil por hora mientras sentía su respiración en la nuca, de repente, la cargo a modo de recién casados, dejándola sorprendida por osar hacer aquello.

-Sigues igual de ligera que antes – susurro a su oído dulcemente respirando su delicioso aroma. La hizo explotar de coraje, empezó a forcejear para que la bajara.

-¡Como te atreves! – gritaba indignada, mientras golpeaba fuertemente su pecho con sus delicados puños. Naruto intentaba retener aquellos golpes. Sin poder obligarla a quedarse más tiempo entre sus brazos, la bajó y la vio alejarse precipitadamente de él, pero el muy ladino la siguió y la acorraló hasta dejarla contra la pared del establo, dejando sus rostros a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

El blondo no pudo contenerse más, pego sus labios a los de ella, robándole, apasionado, un beso ardiente, y ella por una muy pequeña fracción de tiempo se abandonó en aquel beso, pero logro recobrar el sentido y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Como te atreves!- Volvió a gritar, lo cacheteo con todas sus fuerzas, salió del establo endiablada.

.

La ojiperla necesitaba concentrarse, no podía perder su objetivo, necesitaba hacerlo sufrir y que mejor que restregarle en la cara lo feliz que era con el emperador.

Contrariamente a sus habitudes diarias, salía todos los días al jardín pidiéndole a Sasuke que la acompañara. Obligando al blondo a trabajar en los jardines mientras se pavoneaba con él a su lado. No había noche que el emperador no pasara a su lado, él seguía totalmente obsesionado con esa hermosa diosa del sexo.

-Sasuke-Sama - Llamo Obito al alcanzarlos – Me temo que necesitamos de su presencia en la corte…lleva días sin aparecerse y han habido varias revueltas…necesitamos su aprobación en las medidas que queremos tomar.

-Pues…la tienen, hazte cargo de todo, siempre lo haces – dijo el azabache para deshacerse del comandante lo antes posible.

-Lo sé, pero la corte no parece estar de acuerdo con mis decisiones, entre otros, Jiraiya y su hermano mayor, quizás si usted me firma algún poder… le prometo que así no lo molestare más – El joven emperador molesto, lo siguió a la corte.

Naruto seguía entretenido en sus labores de jardinero, no había volteado a verla ni solo instante esa mañana. Aquel jardín lleno de hermosas flores y arboles majestuosos parecían captar toda su atención. Se acercó un poco, intrigaba por verlo tan ocupado sembrando. Se paró tras el tronco de un gran árbol que estaba a unos metros de él, por lo menudita que estaba, podía esconderse bien tras él. Se asomó a verlo con precaución con el corazón latiente, solo quería ver sus ojos un momento, pero no se equivoquen, seguramente solo quería verlos para demostrarse a ella misma que ya no le hacían ningún efecto. Logro ver su brazo, luego su espalda, se escondió ipso facto al ver que se había girado hacia ella. Pego la espalda al árbol escondiéndose, odiándose a ella misma al sentir retumbar su corazón, las ganas de ver aquellos ojos azules la estaban consumiendo. Se voltio lentamente para abrazar tímidamente aquel árbol e intentar de nuevo espiarlo disimuladamente, pero no había terminado de asomarse que el rostro lleno de tierra del rubio la sorprendió con ternura detrás del árbol, dio un paso hacia atrás sin soltar aquel apoyo que la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie, tratar de esconderse fue en vano, el chico rodeaba el árbol al mismo tiempo que ella se movía para evitarlo y volvían a quedar cara a cara, parecían estar jugando tímidamente a las escondidillas. Sus miradas se sostenían y lo vio sonreírle, con esa sonrisa que la desarmaba por completo. Lo bueno es que el árbol estaba entre ellos, sino, se hubiera arrojado a sus brazos. Su dama de compañía y el soldado que siempre la cuidaba, miraban alrededor de ellos, con miedo de alguien más fuera testigo de aquello.

-¿Busca algo, princesita? – pregunto con dulzura, ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, salió de ahí precipitadamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso no era feliz con Sasuke? Él le daba todo…jamás le había hecho falta nada desde que había llegado al palacio. ¿Cómo podía estar arriesgando todo por un juego tonto?

Se dirigió a sus aposentos, totalmente fuera de sí, ella no podía seguir enamorada de él, no podía. No, ella lo odiaba, estaba segura de ello.

El blondo, sigiloso, la siguió y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, la acorralo entre dos edificios del palacio, un lugar escondido, perfecto para dos amantes, al abrigo de la vista de cualquiera.

-Suéltame – ordeno con el corazón sobresaltado, la chica parecía querer incrustarse en la pared para poder escapar de él.

-No, lo siento, tengo que decirte que te amo…y sé que tú también a mi… ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de tu jueguito? No tiene caso que intentes seguir engañándome, que te sigas engañando, me amas, acéptalo.

-N-no…t-te equivocas…yo no –tartamudeaba, su mente se nublaba al sentir cada vez más cerca de ella su tibia respiración que le acariciaba justo debajo de su oreja, levanto la cabeza al cielo, sus labios rozaron su cuello desnudo, esperaba como una víctima indefensa, ser mordida, en cualquier momento, por aquel blondo, su cuerpo cercano al suyo la hacía temblar hasta la punta de los pies, no podía sucumbir al deseo, ella lo odiaba, lo odiaba…sintió sus labios, aquella caricia la hizo estremecerse hasta los huesos. Lo odiaba, pero demonios besaba divinamente…lo odiaba, pero moría por terminar entre sus brazos, lo odiaba…

-Huyamos… y empezamos de nuevo…- propuso, mientras la veía sucumbir a sus besos. Lo odiaba, pero aquella propuesta venia de encender sus esperanzas ¡No! No lo odiaba, se odio a ella misma por ser tan débil, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡LEE!- Grito desgarrada, aun intentando recuperar el aliento que le habían estado robando, el cejudo llego corriendo – ¡Azótalo! – Ordeno la voz quebrantada y salió corriendo del lugar.

La vio alejarse mientras el soldado lo arrestaba para llevarlo al calabozo.

-Olvídala, de todas formas, nunca podrías escapar de aquí con ella, el emperador jamás lo permitiría. – Le comentó el joven soldado, había escuchado toda la conversación.

.

Se tiró en su futon y empezó a sollozar sin poder retenerse más, aun podía sentir los labios de Naruto ardiendo sobre los suyos, moría de ganas por sentirlos en todo su cuerpo, en sus senos ardientes, su vientre plano, entre sus piernas. Tenía que odiarlo, pero no podía. Aun sabiendo que la había vendido por 200 yenes, aun sabiendo que había sido solo un cobarde que no había ido a rescatarla, ni a la casa de Mito, ni a la casa de Tsunade ¿Qué demonios había hecho en todo el tiempo que lo espero? ¡Y ahora venía a decirle que la amaba! Como podía ser tan cruel y descarado, después de que la había abandonado a su suerte durante tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo podía decirle que la amaba? No, no podía pasar por alto todos esos años en que ni siquiera se había dignado a darle señales de vida. Miles de preguntas rodaban y rodaban en su mente sin respuesta.

Se paró aun desconsolada, no quería seguir llorando, eso ya no era para ella, salió de sus aposentos y se dio cuenta que ya estaba obscuro, bajo la tenue luz de la luna intentaba no ceder a los sollozos que llegaban a ella de repente. Moría por correr a él, sufría al pensar que estaba lastimado por su culpa, pero al mismo tiempo ahogaba esos sentimientos y los remplazaba por odio, al recordar que él la había abandonado.

-No acepto el dinero – La hermosa concubina se voltio hacia la voz que le hablaba.

-Itachi-San… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Nada, solo paseaba, tuvimos un día difícil en la corte, y te vi hundida en tus pensamientos…no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que has cambiado…me entere que Naruto está en la celda, te has vuelto cruel…

-Y eso a ti que te importa…

-No, a mí no me importa, simplemente que soy testigo de que él te ama…en el afán de no seguir sufriendo has alimentado un odio que no tiene razón de ser…– La chica frunció el ceño al mirarlo - Cuando te veo, recuerdo a mi madre, bella pero siempre melancólica…Al igual tú, siempre vivió solitaria en su prisión de oro… nunca supe porque nunca sonreía...pero ahora puedo imaginármelo…Créeme, él te ama…no acepto el dinero, solo acepto porque necesitabas atención médica y él no podía dártela…no podía verte morir en sus brazos…quizás no fue la mejor solución, pero en ese entonces eran unos niños…no deberías de tratarlo así – la chica de ojos grises no creía en sus palabras, pero él no tenía ningún motivo para mentir… ¿o sí? ¿Cómo podía creerle? ella siempre confiaba en las personas equivocadas, no podía cometer el mismo error.

-Aun así….hubiera podido ir a buscarme… ¿porque no me busco en todo este tiempo? – indago, intentando convencerse de que si tenía buenos motivos para detestarlo y que Itachi solo quería envolverla por alguna extraña razón.

-Estaba en la cárcel…

- ¿En la cárcel?… ¿Por qué? – no pudo ocultar su preocupación

-Fue acusado de asesinar a Minato Namizake – Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Y él...? – Su expresión suplicaba que no fuera cierto.

-No…no fue él…lo descubrimos hace poco, pero no tenemos ninguna prueba en contra del auténtico asesino, los únicos testigos de aquel asesinato han muerto de manera muy sospechosa desde que empezamos a indagar, Jiraiya movió sus influencias para sacar Naruto…creo que finalmente ese viejo zorro ha empezado a tener un poco de conciencia… - La chica trago duro, si era cierto lo que decía... empezó a negar con la cabeza, no quería aceptarlo.

- Salió hace poco, el mismo día que lo encontraste – continuo el azabache - Lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscarte al Okiya, pero al enterarse de que habías sido echada, busco a Tenten, pensando que ella podía decirle donde estabas.

-¡A Tenten! Y ella… ¿le conto…?…- trago duro, le aterraba pensar que Naruto supiera que había trabajado en la casa de Tsunade, se le caía la cara de vergüenza de solo pensarlo.

-Le conto todo…

Se cubrió el rostro intentando no colapsar entre el remolino de sentimientos que la arrastraban, lo único que estaba claro en su mente, es que ella también lo amaba, no importaba lo que se había repetido en los últimos años, lo amaba y se había portado horriblemente con él.

Se dirigió precipitadamente a las celdas sin pensar en nada más, arrepentida de haber actuado de tal forma.

Naruto tenía la espalda lastimada por los latigazos que le habían dado. La vista de la ojiperla se nublo enseguida al verlo, intento retener su llanto. Se acercó y se arrodillo en frente de él para quedar a su altura, parecía estar desmayado, aún seguía colgado con las manos amarradas, acaricio su rostro.

-Gomen… Gomen – susurraba mientras que sus lágrimas caían silenciosas, ardía en fiebre.

-¡Konan! Trae lo necesario para curarlo! –Su dama ejecutó la orden al instante dejándola sola. Corrió a buscar las llaves para desatarlo – Lo siento…siento haberte echo esto amor…perdóname…- suplicaba mientras lo liberaba, él no tenía muchas fuerzas, pero ya había sobrevivido a muchos azotes en su vida.

– No importa…no importa amor…perdóname tu a mí, era un chiquillo asustado en esos entonces…tuve tanto miedo de que murieras… no quería hacerte daño, solo quería que estuvieras bien…y todo ha salido mal ¡tan mal! Nunca debí dejarte con ese hombre…- sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras rogaba débilmente que ella perdonara su cobardía.

-Shuuuut - callo la ojiperla, acerco sus labios a los de él - Te amo…- susurro pegando suavemente sus labios a los suyos sintiendo en su vientre un millón de mariposas volando.

-Hinata-Sama- interrumpió delicadamente Konan, la ojiperla se paró enseguida, tomo el agua, los paños y las pomadas medicinales que había llevado.

.

-Lo siento Sasuke-Sama…estoy indispuesta, cof, cof – tocio intentando hacer su excusa lo más creíble posible – no quisiera que por mi culpa el emperador se enfermara.

El azabache no estaba nada contento, se dio la media vuelta para salir de los aposentos de su concubina que por tercera vez consecutiva se había negado a pasar la noche con él. Al ver que se había ido, salió a escondidas dirigiéndose a los cuartos de los sirvientes, llevaba una capa negra con capucha para que no la reconocieran.

Entro preocupaba al cuarto del blondo, seguía ardiendo en fiebre. El chico aún no se recuperaba, quizás ya estaba en el límite que puede soportar un ser humano por tantos maltratos a lo largo de su vida.

-¡Demonios Lee! ¿Cuántos latigazos le diste? – El cejudo solo tartamudeo que cinco, temiendo terminar igual que aquel sirviente, pero ella no se desquito con él, solo se voltio para seguir curándolo. – Resiste amor…onegai….onegai – rogaba.

Sus dos acompañantes la dejaron sola.

.

Naruto solo hizo una mueca al sentir el dolor en la espalda, estaba acostado boca abajo, entre abrió los ojos y la vio durmiendo a su lado, sonrió con ternura.

-Ohayou Hime-sama – susurro, la ojiperla despertó al escuchar su voz.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Ya despertaste! – Se sentía tan aliviada de verlo mejorado. Rápidamente se paró y salió corriendo del cuarto, la vio regresar con una charola de comida – Tienes que comer para que te cures rápido, lo ayudo a sentarse – La chica tomo los palillos para alimentarlo, el blondo solo obedeció y abrió la boca. - ¿Te gustó? Yo lo prepare – dijo sonrojándose como si fuera una pequeña adolecente.

- Esta delicioso…- Le quito los palillos de su mano rozando levemente su piel, agarro un bocado y se lo acerco, ella, abrió tímidamente su boquita para que la alimentara. A pesar del dolor que el blondo sentía en la espalda, solo había una cosa que ocupaba su mente lujuriosa al ver su suaves labios color cereza, entreabiertos de manera tan sensual, le arranco el aliento al momento de comerse el bocado. Moría por hacerle un fin de cosas pervertidas, sus ojos lascivos se la comían, desnudándola, besándola, haciéndole el amor con solo recorrerla con la vista.

Se sintió enrojecer, a pesar de que el sexo no tenía ningún secreto para ella, la mirada de aquel hombre la hacía excitarse a tal grado que sentía que perdería la cordura.

Tomo otro bocado y acerco nuevamente los palillos a aquella boquita que lo estaba enloqueciendo de deseo. La vio abrirla y cerrar sus ojitos, el rubio se acercó a ellos y en vez de darle otro bocado, la sorprendió con un dulce beso. No tardo en irse lentamente sobre ella y dejarla recostada sobre su espalda. Tenso su rostro de dolor, ella lo beso dulcemente. Una cascada de carisias y besos siguieron sobre todo su cuerpo, desnudándola poco a poco, haciéndola gemir de placer con cada roce que sentía en su piel. Abrió sus muslos con amor y sintió la humedad que se había colocado entre sus piernas, sonrió amoroso al saberla así, podría volver a sentirla.

Estar hundido en ella era tan suave y cálido que tuvo la impresión de estar en el cielo.

.

La ojiperla caminaba apresurada seguida de Konan y Lee, entro al establo donde la esperaba Naruto.

-¡Vigila que no venga nadie! – pidió a su dama antes de entrar.

Hinata se lanzó a los brazos del blondo y besos apasionados siguieron enseguida. Desesperado Naruto intentaba arrancarle la ropa mientras se la comía a besos, pero eran tan complicadas de quitar que no lograba despojarla de ellas.

-Olvídalo…- Dijo la chica con la respiración entrecortada – solo…ven – pidió como gatita en celo, se recostó en la paja, recogió su vestido hasta dejar sus piernas desnudas y entreabiertas para darle al rubio la oportunidad de colocarse entre ellas lo antes posible, la hizo gemir al momento de penetrarla apasionado.

Llevaban varias semanas viéndose a escondidas, como fogosos amantes, se hacían el amor cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

-Convenceré al emperador para que pase la noche con la reina… ¿vendrías a mi cuarto, verdad?…. –pregunto con la voz excitada y entrecortada por los bruscos empujones que daba el rubio en ella.

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu cuarto? – pregunto agitado entre mordidas y besos

-Si…quiero que pasemos la noche juntos…toda la noche, como la primera vez…- pidió con una mueca de niña engreída y caprichuda.

-Hinata…es peligroso…- intento disuadir, mientras disfrutaba estar dentro de ella.

-no más que aquí…- contesto con una sensual voz y un puchero adorable, mientras dejaba escapar de vez en cuando algunos gemidos, que lo excitaban mucho más.

-está bien… si es lo que quiere mi princesa…eso haré – no había nada que podía negarle, sería su esclavo si ella se lo pedía, estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de complacerla.

-¡Aaahh! –gimió nuevamente

-¡Hinata sama! – grito Konan desde afuera justo en el momento en que el rubio llego al clímax, llenándola completamente de él. – Viene alguien – advirtió la que la encubría.

-Konan te dirá cuando…- dijo mientras le daba un beso de despedida – Te amo

-Yo a ti- contesto antes de verla partir dándole un último beso.

**.**

* * *

**bueno aqui lo dejo por hoy, mañana subire el cap 5! Se los prometo.  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, hehehe queria que esos dos se amaran locamente, creo que se lo merecian y ahora si, **

**no se pierdan el gran final para mañana!**

** Regalanme un review! ;)  
**

** Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayou mina! Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, asi que les traigo el capitulo final. **

**Hikari To Semei,Son of Time, Karito, ICS Shikamaru, Princesa Kurai, Himedani, Mary-Angeles **

**gracias por haberme dejando sus reviews! Debo decir que tengo miedo de postear este capitulo...es posible que gane mi entierro de mi vida de ficker con esto...en fin, ya me diran que les parecio.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un mundo en color gris pálido Capitulo 5  
**

.

.

.

Con precaución, Naruto entro a las habitaciones de la concubina, lo bueno era que había aprendido muy bien a escabullirse a todos lados en sus tiempos de asesino.

Ella lo esperaba vestida con un hermoso kimono, un obi atado a su espalda, le había tomado toda la tarde arreglarse para él, con la ayuda de Konan. Naruto se quedó sin habla al verla.

-¿No te gusto? …– dijo sonrojándose al ver que él no decía nada – pensé que te gustaría… Quizás prefieres que me ponga el obi en frente…es mucho más practico…pero no estaba segura si te gustaría…- siguió, haciendo un puchero por no recibir cumplido alguno de su parte, solo quería verse bella para él.

-Te vez hermosa…no importa como estés vestida, te vez hermosa…con el obi atado a tu espalda, o al frente…aun cuando traías puesto solo aquel vestido gris, te veías hermosa…- Una tímida curvatura apareció en sus labios con las dulces palabras del blondo.

Naruto se acercó para besarla, no se cansaba de hacerlo, no se cansaba de hacerla suya, habían pasado tantos años separados, que ahora solo quería estar hundido en ella, empezó a desvestirla, desatando con cariño su obi de la espalda, mientras lo hacía, besaba su cuello, despojándola de cada capa del kimono hasta llegar a su piel desnuda, acariciaba sus pechos, su espalda, su vientre, sus piernas, encendiéndola al roce de sus dedos. Ya estaba prácticamente desnuda entre las sabanas de seda, cuando escucharon hablar a Konan.

-¡Sasuke-Sama! – grito sorprendida con una voz exageradamente alta. Al escuchar a su dama, Hinata se agito.

-¡Escóndete Naruto! ¡o te matara! – dijo con el alma en un hilo.

-No, ¡lo matare yo! Y podremos irnos de aquí.

– ¡No! ¡Estás loco! No quiero que tus manos se vuelvan a manchar de sangre – comento con dolor mientras besaba sus manos - Además ¡Nos perseguirían! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Escóndete! – Suplicaba – ¡Te matara! ¡Nos matara a los dos! Y aunque no me guste, soy su concubina, recuerda…es mi deber…- el chico voltio su mirada molesto. Odiaba pensar que ese tipo posaba sus manos en ella.

Al entrar a la habitación, Sasuke la vio en el futon, con el kimono semi-abierto, intento verse lo más natural posible.

-¿Qué hace aquí?…pensé que pasaría la noche con Sakura-Sama…

-Si…bueno, pensé que podía pasar aquí antes de ir con ella…- explico serio –… ¿Qué haces media desnuda? – interrogo, mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza.

-¿Yo? Bueno, solo me quise prepararme por si…cambiaba de idea y venia conmigo…- contesto un poco nerviosa.

-¿En serio? – pregunto el azabache con una sonrisa ladina, se acercó y se encimo en ella, Naruto estaba escondido pero podía ver directamente la escena, apretó los puños, estuvo a punto de salir para romperle la cara al verlo acercarse a su cuello, pero Hinata le suplico con los ojos que no lo hiciera.

Sasuke termino de abrir su kimono, admiro su desnudes, empezó a mordisquear sus tiernos pezones, resbalo su mano por todo su vientre y siguió un poco más abajo, notó la humedad entre sus piernas.

-mmm…que linda…me encantas…- dijo al ver que ya estaba excitada, esa mujer lo tenía enajenado, se dejó llevar por sus pulsiones primarias, sin saber que el que la había preparado, era un rubio que los observaba escondido.

El azabache la penetro sin hacer ningún preámbulo más, haciéndola gemir levemente, siguió abrazada de aquel hombre para no ver su rostro, sin apartar sus ojos de aquel blondo que los observaba. Cuando el emperador termino, se vistió y salió de la habitación, iría a ver su esposa. Naruto no salió de su escondite y ella tampoco lo llamo, el silencio los invadió por solo unos segundos, pero les parecieron eternos.

-Hinata-sama…prepare su baño – interrumpió Konan detrás de la puerta, rompiendo la atmosfera de hielo que se había instalado.

-Arigatou Konan-chan…- Se levantó sombría y se dirigió al baño sin decir ninguna palabra, escondiendo su mirada. El rubio se quedó sentado en el escondite, su cara se tensaba de dolor, coraje e impotencia.

En aquel baño, la tina de madera hundida en el suelo la esperaba con el agua caliente, Konan también había puestos los aromáticos de lavanda que tanto le gustaban. La concubina frotaba su cuerpo con el estropajo, parecía que se quería arrancar la piel, y es que la sensación de suciedad que tenía, no se iba. Mientras se frotaba unas espesas lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin ser capaz de detenerlas.

Sintió que alguien entro al baño. Se metió detrás de ella en tina y la enlazo. Su visitante, no se había tomado ni siquiera la molestia de quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-No Naruto…no me toques. Aún sigo sucia… - El rubio no le hizo caso, beso su hombro desnudo con ternura…

-No lo estás…no necesitas seguir tallándote…solo deja que borre sus manos de sobre tu piel…- dijo con una voz suave mientras seguía besando sus hombros y su nuca – borrare todo…todo amor…

Siguió acariciándola bajo el agua y besándola dulcemente, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo mojado con cariño. La giro hacia él para poder besar sus labios dejándola montada sobre él. Tímidamente, ella lo ayudo a quitarse su camisa, desamarro su pantalón, beso su pecho musculoso, él levanto su rostro lo jalo con amor hacia sus labios, la giro para intercambiar lugares, sus blancas y suaves piernas quedaron entrelazadas a su cintura, como pudo, se quitó el molesto pantalón para poder frotarse a ella desnudo en el agua tibia. Besaba sus labios, su cuello, sus voluminosos pechos, la saco del agua, dejándola sentada en el borde, sus piernas seguían enlazándolo, en la posición perfecta para poder penetrarla dulcemente, la hizo gemir mientras le hacia el amor con ternura.

-Escapemos – le susurro a su oído mientras se arqueaba en sus brazos.

.

Hinata salía al jardín mucho más seguido, cualquier pretexto era bueno para escapársele a Sasuke, su rostro se adornaba con una sonrisa deslumbrante. El blondo, siempre encontraba la forma escabullirse y estar cerca de aquella dulce amante. Sus miradas se cruzaban y era difícil esconder el desbordante amor que emanaban.

-Es guapo…- dijo la reina acercándose a ella. Hinata perdió su encantadora sonrisa – Dime…acaso… ¿estas enamorada? Jamás te había visto sonreír de tal manera…ahora entiendo porque has estado rechazando al emperador… - la ojiperla se quedó callada – Para serte sincera, no me interesa si te revuelcas con todos los criados del palacio…siempre y cuando hagas que el emperador me visite, aunque solo sea de vez en cuando en mis aposentos…me conformo con eso.

-¿tanto lo ama?

-jajaja ¿Amor? No te confundas, he aprendido que el amor no existe en este mundo, en estos momento tengo otras preocupaciones, por así decirlo, necesito un heredero, si Sasuke cae, caeré con él, pero si tengo un heredero, pueda que me salve...el emperador se ha dejado influenciar demasiado por el comandante del ejército, cada vez es menos tolerante, cada vez se cobran más impuestos y cada vez la gente está más inconforme, no puede gobernar así, el pueblo está harto de tanto abuso…si me ayudas, guardare el secreto, pero si no… – El blondo las observaba de lejos un poco preocupado, las cosas podían salírseles de las manos si la gente empezaba a enterarse de sus amoríos con la concubina del emperador y estaban a unos días de escaparse.

Durante los siguientes tres meses, la reina extorsionaba y encubría a la concubina, que se las arreglaba para que el emperador visitara los aposentos de su esposa.

Sakura sabía que Sasuke caería en cualquier momento, sabía que Itachi y Jiraiya buscaban deshacerse de Obito, pero era muy posible que también quisieran deshacerse del emperador. La reputación de Itachi era intachable ante el pueblo, había pasado muchos años fuera del palacio, la gente lo conocía y estaba segura que si Sasuke caía, el pueblo lo apoyaría. Con un heredero, Itachi no podría hacer nada, ella quedaría a cargo hasta que su hijo tuviera la edad de gobernar.

El comandante, no era nada tonto, sabía que algo se estaba tramando y desde que esa tonta concubina lo entretenía menos que de costumbre, Sasuke se entrometía más en sus asuntos, no estaba dispuesto a que el emperador se enterara de las atrocidades que cometía y del dinero que le robaba al pueblo. Jiraiya también empezaba a ser una seria amenaza. El emperador empezaba a tenerle una cierta consideración y no le convenía que él comenzara a escuchar sus consejos, llevaba meses intentando convencerlo de abrir de nuevo la investigación del antiguo emperador e indagar más en la muerte del antiguo comandante, conociéndolo, no dudaba que ese viejo ya tuviera pruebas irrefutables contra él y seria su fin.

Jiraiya quería deshacerse de Obito, pero quería que Sasuke fuera remplazado por Itachi, él no era manipulable como su hermano, sería un excelente emperador.

Itachi, por su parte, había deseado por un tiempo el puesto de su hermano, pero se había dado cuenta que su hermano no era malo, solo que Obito lo aconsejaba mal y lo manipulaba a su antojo. Pensaba que Sasuke podía llegar a ser un excelente emperador si seguía los consejos adecuados.

.

-¡Hinata! -regañaba la pelirosa, mientras el viejo Jiraiya escuchaba la conversación de las dos mujeres - ¡Estás loca! Como dejas entrar a Naruto a tu habitación, puedo encubrirte, pero si alguien más los ve, ¡será el fin de todos nosotros!...- se voltio hacia el viejo - Jiraiya…por favor, no se le ocurra decir nada…– suplico la pelirosa. Habían visto al rubio salir poco minutos antes de la habitación de la concubina y por suerte, solo habían sido ellos dos los que lo habían visto.

-Sasuke es muy inestable, podría cometer una locura y con las revueltas en puerta, no nos conviene tener una tragedia en el palacio…– dijo el viejo, aceptando guardar el secreto.

Obito sonrió ladino al enterarse de tal cosa, conocía muy bien la debilidad de Sasuke, esto le caería como bomba, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para deshacerse del ese viejo estúpido.

.

Konan lloraba amargamente en frente de la reina y el emperador, mientras suplicaba que le perdonaran la vida bajo la espada de Obito.

-¿En dónde se ven?- Pregunto Sasuke alterado.

-Hoy quedaron de verse en los establos…pero ella me espera antes de ir…así que debe de seguir en su habitación – El azabache sintió como le hervía la sangre, el solo pensar que su concubina se revolcaba con uno de los criados del palacio, le revolvía las tripas.

-¡Obito!… manda a llamar a todos los soldados – Grito.

- ¿Piensas usar a los soldados en un lio de faldas, teniendo en puerta los disturbios del pueblo? - Sasuke se paró ignorando a Jiraiya, por primera vez Obito estaba de acuerdo con el viejo. Eso no era la reacción que esperaba.

-Me temo que Jiraiya tiene razón…no podemos mandar a los soldados a buscar a su concubina y a su amante en estos momentos…necesitamos a los soldados para…

-¿Desobedeces mi ordenes? – Corto el azabache enfurecido, sintió la pesadez de su mirada en él.

-No, Sasuke-sama – dijo antes de dirigirse afuera para dar las órdenes solicitadas, Sasuke lo siguió, pero fue detenido por su esposa.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? – la voltio a ver con desdén.

-¿A dónde voy? ¡Esa mujerzuela no se va a burlar de mí! ¡Voy a buscarla! – Sakura no sabía qué hacer, al paso que iba todo, terminaría pasando algo horrible y no quería cargar con una muerte en su conciencia. Lo detuvo del brazo.

-Pero… ¿Porque? ¡Deja que se ocupe Obito de todo! ¡No tienes por qué ir a verla! – Suplicaba, la abofeteo con fuerza con el revés de la mano, sintió un líquido caliente resbalar por su boca.

-Maldita, lo sabias, tú y Jiraiya lo sabían y la encubrieron, ¿Cómo podré ahora confiar en ustedes? – Ella lo fijaba con sus ojos esmeralda, mientras intentaba soportar el dolor que le había causado su esposo, no podían permitirse perder su confianza o Obito ganaría la partida, pero Sasuke no entendía razones, estaba demasiado dolido por la traición de su concubina. Ella era suya, la había comprado a aquella casa de cortesanas ¿Cómo se atrevía a entregarse a otro?

.

Itachi había aprovechado a escabullirse de la corte, para dirigirse a las habitaciones de Hinata.

-¡Tienes que apresurarte antes de que lo encuentren y lo maten! Estoy seguro que Sasuke no te hará nada, si le suplicas que te perdone, lo hará, está obsesionado contigo, pero a él no le perdonara la vida…

Hinata salió corriendo hacia los establos sin darse cuenta que el azabache la seguía, quería asegurarse de que lograran escapar.

Entro corriendo, vio venir a lo lejos a los soldados antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Naruto! – Grito al entrar – ¡Se enteró de todo! ¡Lo sabe!- Decía con la voz desesperada y entrecortada por los sollozos y la carrera que había pegado.

-Cálmate… ¿Quién se enteró?

-¡Sasuke! ¡Tenemos que huir!

-¡No! Estoy seguro que si le pides perdón no te hará daño… ¡dile que yo te obligue! ¡Que abuse de ti! ¡Te creerá y te perdonara!

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero irme contigo Naruto!

-Hinata…yo no podría darte nada de lo que él te da…- intento disuadir - además es peligroso que vengas conmigo…me perseguirán…no debes ir….- Se alejó de ella, la bulla de los soldados se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

-No me interesa nada de lo que tengo aquí – dijo quitándose las peinetas de oro dejando caer sus largos cabellos azules, se arrancó los aretes, los anillos, los collares e incluso empezó a quitarse las finas ropas que vestía.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces!? ¡Si te ve así te matara! ¡Es seguro! ¡Deja de desnudarte! – Ordeno sobresaltado, intentando cubrirla de nuevo.

-¡Pues entonces que me mate! No pienso vivir sin ti…! ¡Nunca más! ¡Prefiero morir! – La miro, solo le quedaba una delgada bata de algodón encima. Se perdió en sus hechiceros ojos grises, tomo su mano y le sonrió.

-¡Corre! – grito jalándola con él. Hinata vio su espalda, esa espalda cálida que amaba y estaba dispuesta a seguir hasta el fin del mundo.

El palacio era muy grande, los soldados y los guardias andaban agitados por todos lados. Naruto y Hinata se escabullían, pero eran demasiados. Todos habían dejado sus puestos con tal de encontrar a aquella concubina infiel y a su amante. Las puertas de la entrada del palacio golpeaban con fuerza, el pueblo estaba dispuesto a entrar y a acabar con aquel cruel emperador que los mantenía en la miseria y mataba a cualquiera que se oponía a sus órdenes.

Se escondieron entre unos edificios y vieron pasar a varios soldados.

-Sabes que no hay forma de salir ¿cierto? – pregunto el blondo mirándola afligido.

-Lo se…pero no me dejes atrás, te lo suplico… no me dejes nunca más…- El cosquilleo en su nariz hizo que lagrimas se asomaran inmediatamente, el rubio la beso tiernamente, los soldados empezaron a escucharse a su alrededor. Aquellos amantes se encontraban a solo unos metros del muro del palacio.

-¿Realmente estas dispuesta a seguirme? – pregunto pegando su frente al de ella.

-Hasta el fin del mundo – contesto sin hesitación, robándole al blondo una mueca, aquellas palabras significaban todo para él.

-¡Vamos! – dijo jalándola con firmeza de la mano, solo les faltaba un poco más para poder salir, corrían con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes de llegar a aquel muro que los liberaría, fueron alcanzados y rodeados por los soldados. Itachi aun los seguía, veía preocupado el giro que estaban tomando las cosas. Las puertas del palacio estaban cediendo y los soldados en vez de prepararse a una batalla, rodeaban a una pareja desarmada.

Sasuke llego tras ellos, seguidos de Obito y Jiraiya. Al verse cercados Hinata se desesperó, se escondió en los brazos del blondo, que enlazo fuertemente su cintura.

-Te amo – susurro buscando sus ojos – Te amo tanto…- Los ojos de Hinata se ahumaron, miro hacia los lados afligida y temblorosa, no tenían escapatoria – Mírame…- sus ojos grises se clavaron sus ojos azules – solo estamos tu y yo…nadie más existe…solo somos tu y yo, tu y yo amor…en nuestro pequeño mundo en color gris pálido…- Los ojos del chico se empañaron.

-Siempre estarás conmigo… ¿Nee Naruto?

-Siempre, siempre mi princesita de miel…siempre…– el blondo acerco sus labios para besarla dulcemente, lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por las mejillas de ambos.

-¡Mátenlos! – Grito Sasuke hirviendo de odio hacia aquellos amantes, pero ningún soldado se movió.

-¡No Sasuke! Piénsalo bien…un poco de misericordia te haría ver bien en frente de tu pueblo… este acontecimiento no podría caer mejor, te ayudaría a cambiar la imagen que se han hecho de ti, todos serian testigos de tu bondad, las puertas del palacio no tardar en quebrarse, demuéstrales que estás dispuesto a ser un mejor emperador - Aconsejo Jiraiya

-¿Misericordia?...La misericordia es para los débiles, si les perdonas esta ofensa, perderás el respeto de tus súbitos – Obito lo observaba, los ojos del azabache, parecían dudar – Es mejor que sepan que cualquiera que te desafía, obtiene la muerte…o prefieres que sigan engañándote, ocultándote las cosas… ¿complotando contra ti? – continuo

- ¡No lo escuches Sasuke! ¡Hazle caso a Jiraya! - pidió Itachi, su hermano menor no podía ordenar tal asesinato, estaba seguro que había bondad en su corazón, aposto todo en esa esperanza. El emperador miro a aquellos amantes que se besaban sin importarles que todos a su alrededor se estuviera derrumbando, humillándolo en frente de todos, la rabia lo consumió.

-Que sucede hermano… ¿Acaso crees que no sé qué siempre has querido mi puesto? Déjame decirte una cosa, no tendré compasión de nadie que complote contra mí - Amenazo fijándolo, desenvainando su katana, retándolo con la mirada. Avanzo precipitadamente.

Una lama atravesó la espalda de la ojiperla traspasando uno de sus pulmones y al blondo al mismo tiempo. La chica gimió, el daño causado era insoportable, retenía su respiración, porque cada vez que intentaba inspirar se arqueaba de dolor.

Él, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y soportando el dolor que la herida le había ocasionado, la sostuvo hasta poder arrodillarse para no dejarla caer. La vio toser sangre, pero sus ojos no dejaban los suyos, aunque la luz se fuera perdieron a su alrededor, seguía ahí, esperándolo. Naruto sintió un dolor punzante en su espalda, gimió levemente, le sonrió y entonces los dos amantes, viéndose a los ojos, se abandonaron al mismo tiempo.

El emperador guardo su katana.

-Jiraiya…Llévatelos… – ordeno sombrío.

-Si Sasuke-sama…- Contesto Jiraiya dolido al ver a aquellos niños tirados en el suelo. Los soldados que asistieron al suceso, aún estaban en shock por la frialdad con la que Sasuke los había matado. Era sin duda el emperador más cruel que habían tenido. La reina había llegado justo en el momento en que Sasuke había atravesado a aquella chica y había desviado su mirada sin ser capaz de soportar aquella escena, sería imposible recuperarlo, Obito ya poseía su alma, estaban perdidos.

El pueblo entro al palacio, los soldados empezaron a pelear contra ellos, pero ¿realmente querían defender a un emperador tan cruel?

Al ver que sus soldados iban perdiendo, Obito intento desertar, pero Jiraiya lo retuvo, emprendiendo una batalla con aquel hombre. Itachi saco su katana, supo que la destitución del emperador era eminente y él tenía que tomar partido. Miro a una pelirosa que lo miraba sollozando, la vio bajar la cabeza aceptando la decisión que había tomado.

-Lo siento hermanito…no quería llegar a esto – Dijo dolido, enfrentándolo con aquella filosa arma - Si tan solo por esta vez, hubieses escuchado a Jiraiya…pero no solo es culpa tuya, yo también tengo pecados que hacerme perdonar - Sus cuchillas se cruzaron y aunque el emperador era buen espadachín, su hermano mayor era mucho mejor. Soldados y campesinos caían a su alrededor, esa sangrienta batalla tenía que terminar por el bien de todos.

Sasuke sintió la filosa lama atravesarlo, se arco de dolor antes de caer hacia al frente, Itachi logro retenerlo antes de que se derrumbara, gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Al ver al cruel emperador y al comándate del ejercito caídos, el pueblo proclamo victoria y el enfrentamiento ceso. Sakura abatida, callo arrodillada al lado de su esposo agonizante, acaricio su rostro dulcemente antes de que diera su último suspiro. Esperaba, que en cualquier momento, la lama que había asesinado a su esposo, la traspasara.

-No quiero morir sin saber que es el amor…- suplico con la voz quebrada.

-El amor reina…eran ellos – Contesto Itachi dolido, Sakura estallo en un sollozo incontrolable.

-No te preocupes, no te matare, puedes quedarte en el palacio - Comento hacia la pelirosa, que le agradeció con la mirada. Aquel hombre era totalmente diferente a su esposo.

Jiraiya que había visto la dolorosa escena, aparto la mirada de aquellos hermanos y barrio el desconsolado lugar, su vista se paró en aquellos amantes, mando a buscar una carretilla para llevárselo, en sus ojos se podían ver unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose, el jamás había sentido remordimientos, pero esta vez, no podía impedir sentirse culpable.

-Déjalo…yo me ocupare de todo...- Consoló Itachi posando su mano en su hombro.

.

.

.

Sus cuerpos fueron enterrados juntos, bajo un sauce llorón que está cerca de un tranquilo río y donde se puede apreciar un camino empedrado bordado de casas, faroles de papel se encienden al atardecer en aquellas casas de té, bullicios de risas y shamisen se escuchan a través de las puertas de madera y papel que solo dejan ver la tenue luz que las atraviesa, pensando que no habría mejor lugar para hacer descansar dos almas que habían sufrido tanto.

Y es viendo las ramas cayendo de aquel árbol magnifico que evocan la tristeza y la melancolía, y escuchando, a lo lejos, la melodiosa voz de una mezzosoprano en alguna de esas casas de té, que pude relatarles la vida de estos dos personajes, la historia de un amor que ocurrió en un lugar desconocido, en un tiempo indefinido y quiero creer que quizás de esta forma se lograron alejar de ellos las malas vibraciones, para que finalmente puedan vivir la continuidad de su amor, en un mundo en color.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No! no me apedreen por favor!**

**Se que a todos nos gustan los finales felices, eso me pasa por inspirarme con una cancion de opera que me recuerda las historia de amor **

**como romeo y julieta o tristan e isolde! ... Gomen Nasai T-T  
**

**Se que ahorita querran ahorcarme como Homero a Bart, **

**pero si no me matan podran leer un pequeño epilogo que hice para no quedarnos con ese triste final. he tenido que regresar en el fic para hacer el epilogo, pero nada que cambie lo que ya leyeron (si es que empezaron a leer desde que empeze a subir, lo digo por Mary-angeles, ICS, Hikari) Solo lo menciono porque quizas piensen ay no funciona el epilogo jejeje la frace mas importante que cambie para lograr encajar mejor epilogo y no paresca raro es la siguiete:  
**

_Pero paremos la imagen justo en el cruce de estos dos personajes como si detuviéramos la vida y nuestro entorno se quedara detenido como en una pintara. (es vez de un DVD hehehe ya lo entenran)_

**en fin espero sus reviews y muy pronto seguira...  
**

**Un mundo en color (pequeño epilogo)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Epilogo

**Ohayou! Primero que nada, mil gracias por sus reviews :) Es muy alentador!  
**

**Bueno les traigo este pequeño epilogo, espero que les guste!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogo**

**Un mundo en color**

Una chica de larga cabellera azul y tez blanca dormía tranquilamente recostada bajo la sombra de un gran sauce sosteniendo un libro en sus manos, solo tímidos rayos de sol venían a acariciar su hermoso rostro. El viento soplaba las ramas color verde manzana de aquel magnifico árbol, el sonido cálido del viento entre las hojas la arrullaban pasiblemente. Un río color zafiro y cristalino seguía su rumbo sin cansancio. Aquel parque abundaba de flores moradas, rojas, amarillas, los múltiples colores se armonizaban de manera esplendida con el verde de los árboles y del pasto, mientras que las aves triaban alegres por el cielo despegado.

El ladrido de un perro la hizo sobresaltarse. Tomo su celular que estaba cubierto con un protector fucsia y diamantes, lo prendió inmediatamente, y reviso la brillante pantalla.

-¡Ay! ¡No! ¡Es tardísimo! – Recogió apresurada sus libretas en tonos rosa, naranjas y amarrillo fluorescentes, muy a la moda, que estaban regadas a su alrededor. Vio pasar a toda prisa a un enorme perro blanco.

-¡AKAMARU REGRESA! – Escucho gritar, se paró apresurada ignorando aquel grito.

-¡CUIDADO!- Grito alguien, pero al levantar la vista ya era demasiado tarde, ni él pudo frenar, ni ella pudo quitarse. Un chico rubio vestido con una chamarra de color naranja resplandeciente vino a chocar con ella, llevándosela al suelo y haciéndola ensuciar su suéter lila. Sus ojos se cruzaron al instante.

-G-Gomen – tartamudeo, los hechiceros ojos grises de aquella joven venían de cautivarlo, mientras que los ojos azulados de aquel apuesto chico la dejaron prendida sin poder responder absolutamente nada.

-¿Te lastime? – Susurro atento, la vio negar con la cabeza, su mirada se desvió sin querer a sus deliciosos labios que le recordaron las cerezas.

-Estos chicos de ahora no tienen vergüenza…- cuchichearon unas veteranas de vestidos floreados al pasar al lado de ellos, la joven se puso de color escarlata y entonces el blondo noto que estaba entre las piernas de aquella belleza, multitud de cosas pervertidas le pasaron por la cabeza en una fracción de segundos, se sonrojo al extremo.

-¡Gomen nasai!- se disculpó quitándose de encima de ella, sus cabellos rubios alborotados flotando levemente al viento le daban un aspecto muy fresco. Empezó a recoger las libretas multicolores de aquella chica. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en un libro que tenía una portada gris. - ¡HE! ¡Conozco esta historia! - soltó emocionado.

-¿En serio? – Cuestiono asombrada, ese libro lo había encontrado por casualidad en la biblioteca de la universidad, era de un autor desconocido y no había escrito más nada. Lo único que se sabía es que el pergamino, en el que la historia había sido escrita, había sido encontrado en el templo del palacio imperial, hacía ya muchísimos años. Había un mito que contaba que había sido escrito por el mismo emperador, pero ella no creía nada de eso, un emperador tenia seguramente cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¡Sí!...en serio…- Siguió el joven - y no vas a creerlo, pero me llamo como uno de los personajes…- Tenia razón no le creía ni una sola palabra, era bastante desconfiada, los chicos solían inventar cualquier tontería con tal de lograr una sola cosa…

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál? – pregunto creyendo que patinaría con la pregunta.

-¡Naruto! – Contesto sonriendo, ella lo miro escéptica, quizás si lo había leído, pero seguro que la engañaba con el nombre – Y tú… ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto sonriente.

-Lo siento, no acostumbro a darle mi nombre a desconocidos…- Se le quedo viendo un poco perturbada, en realidad, se le hacía conocido, pero por más que su cerebro quería recordar, no lograba saber dónde lo había visto. El chico saco su cartera y le enseño su carta de estudiante de la universidad de Kioto.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto! – Dijo entusiasta, la chica no pudo impedirse sonreír al descubrir tal casualidad, sonrisa a la cual el blondo se volvió adicto en un segundo. Extendió su mano para hacer oficial la presentación, pero la joven no se la dio – Oh Gomen…aún tengo la costumbre occidental muy enraizada en mi…le suplique a mi padre que aceptara el puesto que le habían ofrecido aquí, vivir en Japón era casi una obsesión que tenía, pero aun no me acostumbro a eso de inclinarse para presentarse…- parloteaba

- Hinata…- contesto, fue el turno del blondo de mirarla escéptico, la chica bufo al verle la cara.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Me estas engañando! – La ojiperla saco a su turno su carta de estudiante del mismo establecimiento y se la enseño, seguramente se le hacía conocido porque se lo había cruzado en aquel lugar.

-¡Hyuga Hinata! - Dijo divertida y le ofreció su mano, la tomo enseguida, no podía apartar la vista de aquello que pensaba, era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto.

-¡_Naruto desgraciado! ¡Me las vas a pagar_! – Grito a lo lejos un chico de cabello café, que le reclamaba haber dejado ir a su perro.

-Oh! Oh!… ¡Corre! – dijo el risueño blondo jalándola con firmeza con él, dejando caer sus libretas fluorescentes junto aquel libro de portada gris, la joven estudiante se encontró, sin saber porque, en una loca carrera, levanto su vista y vio su espalda, una espalda cálida y tuvo la impresión que podría seguirla hasta el fin del mundo. Su alegre risa la contagio en un instante mientras corrían sin parar en aquel colorido lugar.

El caluroso viento de verano soplo haciendo voltear las páginas de aquella triste historia hasta llegar al final, seguían varias páginas totalmente en blanco, solo se podía leer en la última de ellas, una pequeña dedicatoria.

_Sauce llorón, calma tu dolor,_

_Algún día recobraras tu color._

_¿Tú crees que a jamás la muerte los separó?_

_Yo creo que ni siquiera el tiempo lo logro._

_Ellos, te lo aseguro,_

_Algún día, reescribirán su amor,_

_En un vasto mundo en color._

_A Ellos, Al amor_

_I._

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Conocen la historia de akai Ito? bueno pues creo que estos dos tenian el hilo rojo bien amarrado en sus dedos meñiques jejeje **

**Bueno si era la primera vez que me leian, me gustaria sugerirles leer otro de mis fics, se llama A traves del espejo, creo que les gustara, echanle un vistazo y dejenme saber que tal les parecio con un review! :) **

**Tambien tengo otro fic que esta participo en un reto de terror, Ojos Carmesi, es un one shot, ****el personaje principal es Kurenai, pero salen naturo,hinata y shikamaru, **si tienen tiempo y no tienen nada que hacer y quieren leer algo que les de escalorfrio, pasen, lean y dejenme sus reviews!  


**bueno que tengan una linda noche o un ****buen dia, segun donde esten en el planeta! :)**

**Sayonara**


End file.
